LOVE TAKES TEST
by nidzsmart
Summary: this is my first attempt to write a story. The story is about realization of love and understanding own feelings . The story is for all dayreyans. Plz do let me know ur views on this. i had to delete this story i uploaded it first because of some editing issues. sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE-GUYS THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION. I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER JUST TRYING TO WRITE SOMETHING.I GOT AN IDEA TO WRITE ON DAYREYA A CUTE ADORABLE .HOPE U ALSO LIKE THEM BOTH IN MY STORY. IF YES,THEN PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT ALSO TELL ME WHAT U LIKE. SO,I WILL TRY TO SATISFY U(WARNING -IF U R NOT A DAYREYA FAN THEN U R FREE TO SKIP It.) HERE I'M STARTING WITH A SMALL FREDDY'S COMEDY SCENE JUST FOR AN OPENING. HERE IT GOES.

CHAPTER-1: LOVE TAKES TEST

_In morning all were working in bureau. Rajat and Sachin were discussing on a case and completing some file work. Veenet ,Purvi and pankaj were working on their respective desks. vivek while working on his desk was continuously observing Freddy who was sitting uncomfortably and with a very tensed face ._

_Abhijeet enters inside the bureau all wished him good morning he also responded them except Freddy. He noticed this well and for a while he looked at Freddy who was doing his work but not at all concentrating on it. He was in his thoughts. Abhijeet went near him and asked._

_Abhijeet- Good morning Freddy kiyon bhai kase ho?tensed lag rahe ho sab kariyat to hai na?_

_ Freddy did not respond as he was in his thoughts..._

_(After thinking for a while) Abhijeet again asked- kiya hua Freddy muh phulake kiyon bate ho ase? Ho acha lagta hai aaj-kal Freddy ne bhi sochna ka kam shuru kar diya hai are to phir hum kiya karenge?_

_ Vivek now hardly controlled his laughter. Abhijeet looked at him and now after getting no response from Freddy he banged on table hardly, so that Freddy comes out of his thoughts. now All including Freddy were alert._

_Abhijeet-kiya hai han kab se bula raha hun pata nahin kiya soch raha hai?(teasingly)kahin bhabhiji ke bara mein to ..._

_Freddy interrupts- (making irritated face)ab...rehne dijye sir aap ko khaunga to aap konsa samjhoge?_

_Abhijeet –kiyon nahi samjhenge jarur, samjhenge. keh ke to deko_

_Freddy-sir, jisko choot lagti hai na vahi samajta hai dard._

_Abhijeet(surprisingly)-AIAN, dekhu to (he checks freddy as if he is injured) nahi to tumhe to koi choot nahi lagi Freddy ._

_Freddy(more irritated)-kaha tha na aap nahi samjhoge ,sir._

_Abhijeet(in teasing tone)-lagta hai jarur babhiji se jhagda hua hai tab hi itne ukhde hue ho. chalo phone laga ke un se hi puch leta hun. akhir humara bhi to koi faraj banta hai na._

_ Abhijeet takes out his phone and started dialling..._

_Freddy(scared) again interrupts –a...areee... sir yeh kiya kar rahe ho. Kiyon mere band bajne pe tule ho? Phele hi kam baji hui hai? Vase hi subha se bartan manjte aa raha hun. .agar aur bhadak gayi to khana bhi muje hi banana pade ga._

_Abhijeet-to yeh bat hai_

_Freddy-ap kiya jano ek pinjre mein phanse chuhe ki halat?_

_Abhijeet-chuhe!to shadi kar ke pinjre mein phanse tum?_

_Freddy-sir, ab apne aur daya sir ne to abhi tak shadi ka ladu khaya nahin to aap kiya samjhoge mere halat..._

_ Abhijeet gave him a teasing expression on this and was about say something at the same time he saw daya entering in bureau .All wished him. he was trying to call someone but it seems that he is not getting any response from the person.__And now he was growing impatient..._

_ Daya- kiya hai kal se call pe call kiye jar aha hun per koi response nahin. kiya ho gaya hai ise? All including Abhijeet looked at him in a surprised manner .Abhijeet comes near him and asks._

_Abhijeet-are kiya hua daya itne guss me kiyon a rahe ho?_

_Daya-(just gave a look) and boss kuch nahin (again trying to dial same number)_

_Abhijeet-kuch to hai daya kispe itna gussa a raha hai tumhe? Kahin tumhari nayi dost shrr..._

_Daya(irritated)-boss please ek to yeh phone nahin utha rahi aur pata nahin kahan hai? aur ab tum mat suru ho jao._

_Abijeet(making a sad face)- theek hai vese bhi ab tumhe purane doston ki, unke feelings ki fikar kiyon hogi? naye dost jo mil gaye hain tumhe. Chodo, vese phone kon nahi uta rahi i mean utha raha hai?_

_daya- boss tum bhi na yar tang to kheechoge hi, sudhrooge nahi kabhi._

_Abhijeet- are yar... chal chod(seriously) phone nahi utha rahi to ho sakta hai ki kam me hogi ya tabyat kharab ho gayi hogi. to ghar ja kar pata kar le._

_Daya-(worried) vo mein kar chuka . jab vo mera phone nahin utha rahi thi to mein aj subha uske ghar gaya tha. Mujhe uske mummy- daddy se pata chala ki vo kal dopher se bureau se jane ke bad ghar hi nahin pahunchi. Pata nahin kahan hai? Kiya kar rahi hai?mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai uski. bas thik ho._

_Abhijeet- daya shant ho ja yar. Theek hi hogi ho sakta hai kisi criminal ke peeche gayi ho. kabar-vabar mili hogi kahin se._

_Daya- agar khabar mili to hum seniors ko phele inform kiyon nahi kiya?kudh akele hi kiyon chali gayi?_

_Abhijeet- han ye to hai. Par ho sakta hai ke use mauka hi na mila ho._

_Daya- par ek call to karti, call utha bhi nahin rahi. kal se kiya itna bhi time nahin mila use?_

_Abhijeet- To tumne uske mobile ki last location trace ki ?mobile to on hai uska._

_Daya- han abhi vahi karne ja raha tha. chalo pata karte han... _

_Abhijeet and daya started tracking shreya's mobile .They got her last location in far jungle side. others were also listening this conversation between duo. They also joined them. While they were tracking the mobile ACP enters the bureau. All wished him. And then he asked about what was going on and why they all were worried? Abhijeet -daya told him all about shreya's sudden disappearance. They all including ACP reached at the tracked place._

_TRACKED LOCATION-_

_ACP- yehi location track hui thi ne daya?_

_Daya- han sir yehi._

_ACP- per yeh shreya yehan jungle mein kiya karne ayi hogi?_

_Abhijeet- shayad kisi criminal ka peecha karte hue pahunch gayi hogi, sir._

_Daya- sir to ab tak vapas kiyon nahi lauti aur koi contact kiyon nahi kar rahi hum se? Kal se kar kiya rahi hai vo yahan?_

_ACP- jungle ke center mein track hui thina us ke mobile ki last location? chalo dundte hain.._

_ They all began their search for shreya. daya made a call on her mobile .they heard the ring of her mobile from nearby..._

_Purvi-sir ring ki awaj yehan se a rahi ha(pointing towards the bushes which were aside) in jhadiyon mein se sir. she picked the mobile and handed it over to ACP._

_ACP- yeh to shreya ka mobile hai(he checked the mobile ) daya yeh to sare tumhare hi missed calls hain kal se usse phele to mera hai kal dopher ka jab mujhse bat hui thi uski , kisi aur insan ka call nahi hai uske bad isme to sawal yeh uthta hai ki shreya yehan ayi hi kiyon? agar kahin se kabar bhi mili hoti kisi criminal ke bare min to khabar dene vale ka number to hota isme._

_Daya- sir iska matalab shreya is jungle mein ayi thi to per ab kahan hai vo?_

_at the same time sachin noticed a gun and blood around the spot a bit distance away from where they were standing..._

_Sachin(quickly)-sir yeh dekhye yeh to shreya ki gun hai aur sir khoon bhi hai._

_ACP- shreya ki gun!agar uska mobile aur gun yehan hai to vo khan haai?aur yeh khoon kahin shreya ka to nahin..._

_now whole team came really in tension that what has happened to shreya?_

_Pankaj (worringly)-sir khain shreya ko kuch ho toh nahin gaya? Is sab ka kiya matlab hai sir?daya who was standing in confusion and worry now responded._

_Daya - nahin use kuch nahin hua pankaj .vo bilkul theek hogi. mujhe pura yakeen hai. use kuch nahin hone dunga mein. _

_Abhijeet was just observing daya and trying to judge his best buddies feelings as no one can better understand daya except him . he just came near him and patted his shoulder to clam him down._

_ACP- hum sab bhi yahi chate hain daya. yeh khoon fronecsic lab mein bhej do pankaj .ab salunke hi bata sakta hai ki yeh khoon shreya ka hai ya nahin ._

_when they were returning from jungle after searching for shreya. Freddy's foot got trapped in bushes their he fell on it ahh...all turned towards him. he felt some hand like thing which he caught in his hand when he fell. he got shocked and.._

_Freddy-(shocked) are bap re bap sir laash sir laash.(whole team went near him)_

_ACP- laash (he went near and removed all leaves and other things from it) yeh to kisi ladki ki lash hai. Pura chera bigad diya hai itni buri tarah se ki koi pehchan bhi na sake. lagta hai ise mare hue kafi ghante ho gaye hain. purvi jara check karo to dekho koi identification milti hai ki nahi. _

_purvi comes near the dead body and checks it fully and she finds CID batch and a watch on opening it she was shocked like anything._

_ACP- kiya hua purvi kiya mila?(purvi was really in shock)_

_Purvi ab bataogi bhi ke nahin kiya mila?_

_Purvi(SHOCKED)- s..sirr yeh mila hai she gave the watch and batch to ACP. on opening it and his expression also changed into shocked._

_ACP- yeh to yeh kase ho sakta hai?_

_whole team was confused and was curious to know about reason of sudden reaction of ACP on seeing the batch..DUO shared a glance to each other confusingly._

_Veenit- sir kiya hua sir kiska batch hai yeh ?acp gave it to veenit._

_Veenit- yeh sir, tears fall from his eyes and he too was shocked. Purvi recognized the watch._

_Purvi (with cracked voice)- Sir yeh to shreya ki ghadi hai mine uske haat mien dekhi thi aur yeh batch bhi uska hai sir iska matlab sir yeh dead body shreya ki. nahi ye sach nahin hai sir._

_whole team was shocked and were looking at each other as if someone has snatched the floor under their feet .all eyes became watery. Abhijeet was deeply shocked he immediately lookd at daya who was standing still and hearing all this in a shocked position as if was not able to to believe on all this. as if he was shook from his core and was just looking at the dead body in a still pose. was that reaction just which one should have for a clique or there was some other reason behind it?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE- OMG!IS SHREYA REALLY DEAD OR ITS SOME OTHER STORY BEHIND THIS DEAD BODY.?IF YES THEN WHERE IS SHE?WILL CID BE ABLE TO FIND TRUTH?AND ABOVE ALL IN ALL THIS WILL DAYA BE ABLE TO REALISE HIS FEELINGS FOR SHREYA?DOES HE REALLY LOVES HER?WHAT'S COMING UP NEXT?TO FIND IT OUT AP LOGO KO WAIT KARNA PADEGA NEXT CHAPTER TAK ,PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW UR VIEWS. CHAPTER TO SHAYED JIYADA ACHA NAHI THA .TAKE CARE. BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- pichle chapter mein bahut mistakes thin.i know sorry for that guys. Thanks for ur welcome.**

**Ab tak apne padha ki- abhijeet bureau main ata hai .thodi freedy ki tang kheechta hai. shreya ke achanak gayab ho janese aur uska phone na utanese pareshan daya bureau mein ata hai to vo bahut tension mein hota hai aur abhijeet use punch ta hai itni tension mein ane ka reason .iske ke bad dono shreya ka mobile trace karte hain .ACP aur puri team traced location pe paunchte hain. unhe jhadiyon mein shreya ka mobile milta hai jisme last call sirf daya aur ACP ka hai. unhe thodi dur shreya ki gun aur blood milta hai jo vo forensic lab mein bhejte hain. jungle se laute samay freddy jadiyon mein girta hai. asal mein vo ek ladki ki lash per gira hota hai. purvi ko us lash ke pase se cid batch aur ghadi milti hai jo shreya ki hai. to kiya vo lash shreya ki hai?.puri team shocked aur duki hai, daya ko apne ankho pe yaken nahi a raha tha vo ander se pura toot jata hai aur shocked position mein dead body ko dekh raha hai. abhijeet ye sab kuch samjh raha tha.**

_**Ab age-**_

_Chapter- 2_

_AT FORENSIC LAB-_

_Dead body was sent to forensic lab ACP and whole team were waiting and looking with much hope at salunke who was taking samples from the dead body to match it with their records and to conform whether the dead body is of shreya or not. ACP noticed that salunke was disturbed.  
_

_ACP-kiya baat hai salunke?kiya hua?_

_Salunke(tensed and sad)- kuch nahi yaar bas is bat ke liye tayar nahi tha ki apne hi officer ki dead body ki janch karni padegi._

_ACP(consoling)-dekh salunke dukh to sab ko hi hota hai per kiya kare?ye to karna hi hoga na?kam to kam hi hai. _

_ABHIJEET- (hopefully)-sir ab tak yeh sabit to nahi hua na ki ye lash shreya ki hai . hum ase himat nahi har sakte. mujhe pura yakeen hai ki yeh lash shreya ki ho hi nahin sakti._

_all fingers were crossed expecting good news from salunke they were just praying that dead body must not be shreya's .daya was standing still and silent as if he is going to lose everything with the other second._

_Salunke(took a sigh)- han yeh to hai.(to ACP)-boss is dead body ka chera to is tarah se kharab kiya gaya hai jase koi ise phechan hi na sake aur hadiyan bhi buri tarah se kuchli gayin hain. chera banana mshkil hai .per tum yeh jo shreya ki cheezen uske ghar se laye ho use shayad humara kam ban jaye. is dead body ka DNA match karke dekhta hun shreya ke DNA se pher pata chal jayega ki ye dead body shreya ki hai ya nahi._

_he started matching DNA. team and ACP were just hoping for positive results. all went near salunke and looked at him with questioned eyes. while he was matching DNA and finger prints with his records..._

_daya(with a ray of hope in his eyes)) -kiya hua sir btaiye na. Ye laash shreya ki nahin hai na mujhe pata tha. bataye na sir?  
_

_Salunke- are daya shant ho jao .shant ho jao .sans to le lo.(to team)aur aap log bhi muh latke ke kiyon khade ho bhai? kush ho jao. yeh lash shreya ki nahi hai DNA aur finger prints match nain hua. DAYA's face was glowed up with a smile after hearing this. _

_Rajat(happily)-sir iska matlab yeh lash shreya ki nahin hai?matlab humari shreya jinda hai?_

_Salunke –han bilkul._

_Acp- yeh hui na kuch salunke vali bat . he patted his shoulder to appreciate him._

_Sachin- per sir vo khoon jo hume jungle mein mila tha vo kiska hai?_

_Salunke (looks towards tarika who was testing the blood)- vo tarika tumhe tarika batayegi. tarika result match huai ya nahin?_

_Abhijeet(coughing fackely went near her and)- to tarikaji kiska khoon hai yeh?kuch pata chala .salunke gave a glance to ACP his expressions were like- lo yeh phir suru ho gaya._

_Tarika(gave a smile to abhijeet)and answered- sir khoon to shreya ka hi hai, all again tensed._

_purvi- sir iska matlab shreya injured hai. to us injured halat mein vo gayi kahan ho sakti hai?jitna khoon hume mila hai usse lagta hai ki choot koi kam to nahi hogi .ek aur bat hai sir ye shreya ka batch aur ghadi is dead body ke pas kase aya?_

_Sachin – sir asa bhi to ho sakta ha ki vo kisi criminal ke peeche jungle tak gayi ho ?aur phir jab vo gun lekar uska peecha kar rahi ho tab kisi ne usper var karke use kidnap kar liya ho. uski gun behosh hote vakat vahin gir gayi ho jahan hume mili aur sir khoon bhi to hume vahi mila. shayed ye sab use kidnap karne ki sajish ho? _

_Daya(worringly)- sir magar use koi kidnap karega hi kiyon?ho sakta hai sachin keh raha hai vese vo kidnap hui ho per sir abhi bhi is lash ke pas mili shreya ki ghadi aur batch ka sawal vahin hai .sir vo ek cid officer hai itni bewakoof toh nahin ke ase hi kisi ke peeche chali gayi ho._

_Freddy- sir sherya ko gayab hue pura ek din beet gaya hai agar vo kidnap hui hai to kidnapper ne firauti ke liye ab tak call kiyon nahi kiya?aur yeh laash shreya ki nahin to pher hai kiski yeh laash?_

_ACP- in sab sawalon ka jawab dhoondhna hoga. sab kam pe lag jao. shreya kidnap hui hai to kisne aur kiyon kidnap kiya hai use .sab pata karna padega._

_IN BUREAU- _

_ACP-pankaj ,Veneet chalo kam pe lag jao. humare records mein check karo ki shreya ne apne 4 sal ke carrier mein .kitno ko jail bhijwaya hai aur kitno ko ghambhir saja dilayi .ho sakta hai un mese koi vapas badla lene aya ho ya unke koi relatives ne badla lene ki thani ho.(pankaj and veenet immediately started their work). Aur sachin, freedy tum log jao aur shreya ke ma-baap se pata karo ki unhe kisi per shak hai kiya?ya kisi se shreya ki zatti dushmani ho?jo asa kar sakta hai.(they were about to move)but at the same time security guard came inside with a parcel in his hand._

_All just looked at the parcel ACP (to guard)-kiya hua? aur yeh tumhare haat mein kiya hai?_

_Guard- sab bhar koi chota ladka yeh parcel mujhe dekar gaya. khe raha tha ki ander sahab logo ko de dena . he handed it over to ACP._

_ACP-parcel!kisne,kisne diya? nam pucha tumne uska?kon tha vo baccha?_

_Guard-sahab ise phele ki mein use kuch puch pata vo yeh parcel muje deker bhag gaya. ACP and all team members were looking at the parcel confusingly._

_ACP-theek hai tum jao. guard left with that and ACP took the parcel and gave it to rajat._

_ACP- rajat jara kholo to ise . rajat took it and opened it . they found a CD in it. _

_AHIJEET(looked at CD and)-sir is CD per to CID likha hai._

_ACP-kon bhej sakta hai yeh CD?rajat jara ise play karo. Rajat put it into CD player and played video and it showed that.. shreya was tied on a chair. her hands and legs were tied. Her mouth was covered with a tape and someone was giving drugs to her forcefully. she was struggling hard to get free, she was in so much pain. wounds were present on he face. all shocked after seeing such a condition of their officer. ACP and abhijeet were in anger that who can dare to do this with a CID officer. Daya was shocked and angry as if he will kill that person if he comes in front of him. he couldn't see such a condition of shreya. Further in video a person comes and..._

_Person –kiyon kiya hua ACP chaunk gaye apne officer ki yeh halat dekhkar. oooo.. ACP bichara kitna bebas hai itna sab uske officer ke sath ho raha hai aur vo kuch kar bhi nahi pa raha. ha ..haha...(ACP's came in real anger now all were just looking at each other in a shocked pose)par ab kar sakte ho ACP mere sath ek deal karke. ACP agar apne is honhar officer ko bachana chata hai to kal subha 10 baje tak Andheri west mein RTO office ke pas jo bulding under construction mein hai vahan mere bhai Zakia ko riha karva ke le ana .vo centeral jail mein hai abhi._

_Nahi to tum jante hi ho ki mein kiya kar sakta hun. tum to mujhe ajma chuke ho. jo tumhe ladki ki laash mili thi jungle mein. halat to dekhi hi thi timne uski. vo to sirf ek maurah tha tumhari is officer ko phasane ka sirf tumhe gumraha karne ke liye aur ye batane ke liye ki tumhari is officer ki bhi yeh halat ho sakti hai. Kal subha tak sochne ka waqt hai tumhare pas. kal subha 9 baje ek phone ayega tumhe. deal karni hai ya nahin ye bata dena us call mein. umeed hai ki tum mujhe naraj nahi karoge. ha...ha._

_And with that the video ended._

_Freddy(angrily)- sir iski itni himmat ki hume chunauti dene ke liye ye video bheje._

_Abhijeet recognized the person in video. ABHIJEET-sir yeh to Jagga hai vahi kunkar terrorist jisene Mumbai mein 2010 mein panch jagha per ek sath bomb blast karvaye the. hazaroon logo ki maut ka jmedar hai yeh. Mumbai police ke most wanted list mein hai yeh. yeh phir vapis a gaya sir. pata nahin ab kitno ki jan lega aur iska bhai Zakia vo tho is se bhi bada kunkar terrorist hai pata nahi aj tak kitne sheron mein blast karvayen kitno ko tabha kiya hai agar iska bhai reha karva diya gaya to yeh dono bhai mil kar kiya kar sakte hain ye koi soch bhi nahi sakta._

_Daya(in a very angry tone)-is jagga ko to mein... ek bar haat mein a jaye to garden marod dunga mein iski phir pata chalega ise kisi ko tadpane ka matalab. shreya ko ek karooch bhi ayi na to mein ise jinda nahi choduga. kahin se bhi doondke nikalunga mein ise. _

_Pankaj- sir to kiya aap is Jagga se deal karenge?us khunkhar terrorist Zakia ko riha karva kar? _

_ACP- koi deal nahi hogi pankaj kisi bhi terrorist se. humari ek officer ke liye hum pure desh ko barbad nahi kar sakte.(all looked at him they were shocked on ACP'S such a firm tone)_

_Daya –per sir to kiya hum shreya ko bachne ke liye kuch nahin karenge?yon hi use..._

_ACP(interrupts)- daya-abhijeet tum logo ko sunai nahi diya mane kaha na ki koi deal nahi hogi matlab nahin hogi. vese pure din kam kar ke tum sab thak gaye hoge .sab ghar jao aur aram karo. its an order. is it clear daya?with this ACP left and daya was very much hurt and wanted to stop ACP and convince him to do the deal. how can he be such a harsh person after all shreya is a CID officer._

_Daya was really tensed and worried about shreya. now what should he do to save shreya?he was helplessly standing with a worried face at the same time Abhijeet came near him .he placed his hand on his shoulder and..._

_Abhijeet- chalen daya._

_Daya- han _

_And they left the bureau. others also left as per ACP'S order._

_IN QUALIS-_

_Abhijeet was driving and daya was sitting on passenger seat. he was silent and was just was observing daya. He understands well that what was going on in daya's mind but was still silent. In the mean time daya's home came._

_Abhijeet-lo tumhara ghar a gaya._

_Daya came out of his thoughts and got off the quails turned to towards his house. Suddenly Abhijeet calls him._

_Abhijeet- daya kam se kam bye to bolta ja yaar._

_ Daya- vo sorry nahin mein sochte sochte utar raha tha to..._

_Abhijeet-(interrupts) pata hai daya aur yeh bhi pata hai ki tum kiya soch rahe ho. dekho mein samajh sakata hun ki tumhare man mein kiya hai. per yaar ACP sir ne kuch soch kar hi bola hoga na. tum kuch asa vesa kadam mat utha na plz tumhari koi feelings mujh se chupi nahi hain mein sab janta hun aur tumhare sath hun.  
_

_Daya-boss tum chinta mat karo mein asa vesa kuch nahi karunga. relax  
_

_Abhijeet –(smilingly) bye daya apna dhiyan rakh na and he left._

_Here daya enters inside his house changed his clothes took his dinner and went to sleep. He was just thinking about shreya and moments when she was with him,her care ,concern and went into a sleep. suddenly he saw that..._

_Shreya is calling him for help._

_Shreya- daya sir bachaye myjhe bachaye daya ahaaaa... daya tried to hold her hand before she falls in the deep cliff but before that she fell._

_Daya-(screamed) shryaaaa... daya just woke up with a jerk as he saw a bad deam and wiped his face because it was full with sweat._

_Daya- yeh kiya tha?shreya. kase spna tha yeh?kiya ho raha hai mujhe?itni bechani kiyon?pheli bar mujhe apni feelings samajh mein nahi a rahi. kahin mein shreya se... nahi agar meri jagha koi bhi hota to vo yahi karta . mein ase haat pe haat dhar kar nahin baith sakta muje kuch karna hoga._

_He gets up it was 3o clock of night. He washes his face and immediately gets ready takes his batch and gun and leaves the house._

**A/N-so guys how was it?what will be daya's next step? Will he disobey ACP'S order for his love? will he be able to save shreya ?what will he do?to know be connected and do review and tell what u feel for this. bye take care and thanks for ur support.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- first of all. A very happy "DAHANTERAS" to all of u guys. Hope all of u will enjoy ur DIWALI. Guys mein sirf try kar rahin hun "sorry" agar mein apko satisfy nahi kar pa rahi hun to. But u all are not revewing han . mujhe lagta hai k aap logo ko pasand nahi a rhai meri story. Per mene start ki hai to khatam to karni hi padegi na. sorry if u all are getting BORED i said u that i'm not a good writer. So here goes chapter-3.**_

_**Ab tak apne padha ki- Daya shreya ke achanak gayab hojane se pareshan hai. jab vo bureau mein ata hai toh vo aur abhijeet uska mobile trace karte hain. Sab log traced location per paunchte hain, vahan unhe shreya ka mobile , gun aur khoon milta hai, phir unhe jungle se laute samay ek lash milti hai jiske passé unhe shreya ka batch aur gadhi milti hai. us lash ko forensic lab mein pauncha diya jata hai. jahan unhe DNA aur finger print se pata chalta hai ki vo lash shreya ki nahin hai. per vo kidnap ho chuki hai. phir jab ACP sherya ki mummy -daddy se puchtaj karne ke orders dete hain tab bureau mein ek parcel ata hai jisme kidnaper ne shreya ke badle apne bhai Zakia ki mang ki hai. Abhijeet us video mein kunkar terrorist jagga ko pehchan leta hai. ACP kisi bhi terrorist se koi bhi deal karne se saf mana kar deten hai. Daya unhe samjhane ki koshish karta hai per vo nahin mante aur sab ko ghar jane ke orders deten hain. Raat ko jab daya shreya ke bareme sochte-sochte so jata hai tab use yeh spana ata hai ki vo shreya ko bacha nahin paya. Phale bar use yeh lagta hai ki ko shreya ke liye kuch feel karta hai . per ab bhi vo apni feelings samajh nahin pa raha. vo decide karta hai ki vo sherya ko aasa hal mein nahin chodega aur vo gahar se nikal jata hai .**_

_**Ab age -**_

_Daya gets up immediately after that dream. takes his all things and moves out from his house. _

_While driving-_

_Daya (to himself)- pata nahi kase karunga mein yeh? ACP sir ke decision ko aaj tak koi badal saka hai. Per kiya karun yun bath bhi to nahi sakta. ACP sir se baat to karni hi padegi. Vo asa nahi kar sakte ?_

_Meanwhile he reached to ACP'S home. He got off the quails and reached to door and rung the bell. Tring... tring... ACP was sleeping but not propely. He was also worried about shreya per yeh to sab jante he hain ke duty ke age unhe koi nahi dikhta. Apna beta bhi nahi but ander se toh vo soft hearted insan hai iseliye he was worried per not showing. On hearing the bell ring he gets up from his bed and..._

_ACP- is vakat ( looking at his watch) is vakat kon ho sakta hai? Again bell rang tring...tring._

_ACP- are a rha hun a raha hun ruko to sahi. _

_He reached to the door and opened it. And what he saw was that Daya was at the door._

_ACP (confused). Are Daya tum yehan. is vakat. Kiya hua? Is everthing alright?_

_Daya- jab ek CID officer kidnap hui ho to sab theek kase ho sakta hai ,sir. Mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai._

_ACP ( understands the reason why daya was there)- Daya ander ajao. ab kiya yehin khade hokar baat karoge? Daya enters the house ACP offered him seat and asked ramu kaka(servant) to bring water for them._

_ACP(to ramu kaka)- are ramu jara pani-vani to lekar ao. aaur han thodi chaye bhi lana._

_Daya- sir chaye ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Abb... sir vo (hesitating)._

_ACP- Daya mujhe pata hai ki tum yehan kiyon aye ho. Dekho Daya shayad mein phele hi bhaut clearly bol chukka hun ki hum un terrorist se koi deal nahi karenge. (gets up turns around in order avoid Daya's gaze). Daya hum ek officer ke liye pure desh ko barbad nahin kar sakte aur tum jante ho ki mein apna decision nahi badalta chahe kuch bhi ho jaye._

_Daya(gets up in anger)- sir per aap ase kese kar sakte ho? Vo humari officer hai. Humari CID ki family ka hissa hai. Sir ek CID officer apne desh ke liye puri life deta hai. Pur zindegi desh ki seva karta hai. ek sacche sipahi ki tarah aur jab uski jan per bhi baat ajaye to hum kuch nahi karte. Kiya ek CID officer ki yehi kimat hai? Uski zindegi ke kya yahi mayene hain sir?_

_ACP- Daya ek CID officer job bhi karta hai vo uska faraj htoa hai . vo jab ek officer banta hai tab se hi uski zindagi sirf desh ki ho jati hai. ek CID officer ke ahmeyat tum mujhe na smajhao to acha hai. mujhe bhi shreya ke liye utna hi bura lag raha hai jitna ki tumhe. Aur ab Mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe tumhe aur kuch samjhane ki jarurat nahin hai... ghar jao Daya . Umeed hai ki tum meri bat samjhoge.. aur agar tum ne mere orders ke khilaf kuch bhi kara to mein yeh bhool jaunga ki tum kun ho aur tumhari CID mein kiya jagha hai._

_Daya- sir aap..._

_ACP(interrupts) – dayaaaaaaaaa... plz. (ACP still avoiding daya's gaze because he knows ki daya unki ankhe dekh kar unke man ki feelings samajh jayega)- Daya i think ab tumhe jana chaiye. Kafi der ho gayi hai._

_Now Daya knows that ki kuch bhi ACP ko samjhana is waste. Vo to kuch sunege bhi nahi. Kuch bhi khene ka koi bhi fayda nahin._

_Daya(in teary voice)- han sir samajh gaya , yad rakunga. Chalta hun sir. _

_And he turns towards the door but before that he just looked at ACP who was still standing turning backwards. After Daya went he sat on sofa keeping his hand on his forehead. He understands daya's feelings for shreya but was helpless._

_Here Daya comes out of ACP'S house in anger. He was angry on himself ,his helplessness. He hardly banged on his quails bonnet._

_Daya- yeh ACP sir kuch samajh kiyon nahi rahe? Kitna bebas hun mein kuch bhi nahi kar pa raha. Pata nahi kiya kar rahe honge vo log shreya ke sath? Kis hal mein hogi vo? Nahi mein use kuch nahin hone dunga. Kase bhi bachaunga mein tumhe shreya. chahe mujhe uske liye kuch bhi karna pade. ACP sir ke orders bhi kiyon nahi todne pade . per kayse? (and he thinks for a while and remembers something) han vo us CD mein... ab mujhe pata hai ki mujhe ab kiya karna hai. mein aa rha hun shreya aa reha hun... _

_his love for shreya was clearly seen on his face that now no one can stop him to save his shreya. He was determined now. He drives the quails towards bureau. He reached bureau gates..._

_Guard (alert) – Daya sahab aap itni raat ko yahan? Kiya hua sahab?_

_Daya- kuch nahi bas kuch bhool gaya tha to vo hi lene ayah hun. Bahut urgent tha to isi liye ana pada._

_Guard – theek hai sahab per yahan enery kar dijye (giving him register). Sahab jaruri hai._

_Daya- han. Theek hai lao pen. He did the entry and went inside bureau. then he swicted on the light and started searching something in the evidence lock up. He took out the CD in which shreya's video was sent to them._

_Daya – vo awaz jo isme a rahi thi usi se mujhe kuch pata chalega. Us vakat sab itne shocked thai ki kisi ne is per gaur hi nahi kiya. Ise phir play karake dekhta hun._

_He put it in CD player and played the video. The video started all things shreya ka hal... Phir firauti from kidnaper all things started ... suddenly while the video Was playing Daya heard some sound from behind..._

_Daya( hearing carefully) - yeh kisi cheez ki awaz to a rahi hai peeche se... ooh yeh to train ki awaz hai. iska matalab shreya ko kisi railway station ke pas kisi jagha per rakha gaya hai. per konse? Agar yeh pata chal jaye toh us jagah tak pauncha ja sakta hai. further in vedio... he observes the wall behind shreya where she was tied on a chair. He zooms the video and then pauses it..._

_Daya- are yeh kiya yeh to kuch likha hai diwal per (he reads) S A H.. yeh adha dikh nahi raha bheech mein (he could see only first three words of the name because shreya's head was coming in between) S A H... bas itna hi dikh raha hai. kiya ho sakta hai yeh. (after thinking for a while) kahin koi nam to nahin kisi factory ya godown ka jis mein shreya ko rakha gaya ho ? jo railways station ke pas ho aur jiska nam S A H... se suru hota ho. Ek kam karta hu ki net per se pata karta hun. Asi koi factory ya godown jiska nam S A H... se suru hota ho aur jo railways station ke pas ho. net per mujhe iski information jarur mil jayegi._

_He switched on the computer and starts finding the information on net. _

_Daya- ye S A H.. se to kafi godowns aur factories hain. Hmm.. to inmese konsi railways station ke pas hai? ...sirf char... per inme se jo band ya bahut din se jisme kam nahi chal raha asi jagha hi ho sakti hai . vain yeh terrorist apna ada bana sakte hain.(he searched again) Asi toh bas ek hi jagha hai. SAHANA PRODUCTIONS! Yeh factory toh cotton textiles ki thi jo ab band ho chuki hai. yeh CENTRAL RAILWAYS STATION ke pas hai. Toh Shreya ko yehan rakha gaya hai? mujhe abhi nikalna hoga...(he looked at his watch)_

_He immediately rushed towards the door, reached to his quails and drove it with full speed towards the spot( SAHANA PRODUCTIONS) ._

_IN THE FACTORY (SAHANA PRODUCTIONS)-_

_Shreya slowly opened her eyes. she could hardly open it because she was still in effect of drugs. Blood was seen on her head which was now dry kiyonki use kidnap hue kafi time ho gaya hai.. She opens her eyes and looked around ._

_Shreya- yeh konsi jagha hai? kahan hun mein? Mein yehan kase ayi? She remembers that..._

_FLASH BACK-_

_It was 2o clock of afternoon.. it was time for lunch break.. shreya was sitting on her desk and working but continuously looking at Daya as if she wants to say something to him._

_Sherya(to herself)- pata nhain un ke man mein kiya hai? dil karta hai ki abhi apni sari feelings sab kuch unhe bata dun. Per kaise? Yeh bhi to nahi janti ki unke man mein kuch hai bhi ya nahin. Agar yhe sirf ek taraf ki baat hui to. Agar vo sirf mujhe ek dost mante ho to. Nahin mein unki dosti bhi kho dungi . Theek hai na kam se kam vo mere dost toh hain abhi... apni feelings apne tak rakhna hi sahi hai..._

_Sachin was observing shreya . he has observed her several times before also. He understands her feeling well . per he thought that shreya will herself realise her feeling and tell them to Daya but she did not ..._

_Now Daya has completed his file works and was about to move from bureau with Abhijeet. But before living he turns towards shreya's desk and..._

_Daya- Shreya kiya hua? Kiya soch rahi ho? Chalo lunch break ka time hai khana khane ka irada nahi hai aaj?_

_Shreya-(coming out of her thoughts) aabbb... sir vo thoda kam bacha hai. khatam karake nikalti hun phir._

_Daya- koi help chayi meri?_

_Shreya- nahi sir mein kar lungi. Thoda hi to bacha hai. aap nikalye sir._

_Daya- theek hai to Bye phir. Chalta hun.(in caring tone) Take care aur han jaldi jana ghar. Gadi to layi ho na aaj? Ya mein..._

_Shreya(interrupts) – aap chinta mat kijeye sir. mein manage kar lungi. Bye sir._

_Abhijeet and Daya left bureau . all others also left . now only Shreya and sachin were there. Immediately after all went sachin got a chance to talk with shreya. He wanted to talk with her for long time on this topic but he hesitated. He went near shreya and sat beside her..._

_Shreya (looked towards sachin)- kiya hua Sachin tum ab tak gaye nahi? Kiya hua kiya soch rahe ho? Kuch khena chate ho?.._

_Sachin( hesitating)- vo abb.. sssherya pata nahi muje tum se yeh kehna chaye ya nahi? Mujhe koi hak to nahi hai tumhari jindagi mein dakhal dene ka... Dekho shreya apne feelings chupa kar tum acha nahi kar rahi._

_Shreya(avoiding gaze) – konsi feelings? kiya baat kar rahe ho tum sachin?_

_Sachin- kiyon kudse jooth bolti ho shreya? shreya tum janti ho ki mein kis bare mein bat kar raha hun? Mein sab janta hun shreya. Agar tum unke man ki baat janna chati ho to tumhe unhe apni feeling unhe batani hogi. Shreya mein tumhara dost hun to sirf ek dost ki hasiyat se advice de raha hun. Apne piyar ka izhar karo shreya. shayed unhe bhi isi ka intazar ho? Kab tak apni feelings se bhago gi? Kab tak is duvidha mein rahogo? Agar abhi nahin to kabhi nahi. Badme kahin der na ho jaye. Tumhe yehi dar hai na ki agar un ke man mein asa kuch na hua to? Per agar tum ne aaj unse yeh sab nahi kaha to tum zindagi bhar pachtaogi. Yehi bat thi jo mein tum se kafi dino se khana chata tha . baki tumhari marji hai... chalta hun. BYE._

_He gets up and he left leaving shreya in a very confused state . she was not able understand that what she should do?_

_Shreya (to herself)- yah sachin kya keh gaya? Kase karoon sachin yeh sab himmat hi nahi ho rahi. Per sachin jo keh raha tha vo sahi hi to tha. Shayad ab sab kuch khene ka vakat a gaya hai.. ab mujhe Daya sir ko sab bata dena chaye.. mein jaungi abhi isi vakat abhi nahi to kabhi nahi... Sachin thank u ...thank u very much muje himmat dilane ke liye.._

_She decided to tell everything to Daya now. She reached his house. Door was opened because Abhijeet was still at Daya's house. She was standing near the door and heard conversation between duo._

_Abhijeet- Dekho Daya agar tum shreya se piyar karte ho to bata kiyon nahi dete use tum? Tum ne dekha hai kitni bar vo tuumhe sab batana chati hai per tumhari yehi chupi hi use rokti hai. uski ankho mein mene tumhare liye piyar dekha hai. Daya asa karke tum sirf use aur apne ap ko takleef de rahe ho . agar piyar karte ho to use batane mein kiyon hichak te ho?_

_Daya( angrily)- boss tum jante ho na ki mein asa nahi kar sakta hai. nahin karta mein kisi se piyar? Aur na hi kabhi karunga._

_Abhijeet- kiyon? Kiyon nahi kar sakte daya isi liye ki tum sonali ko ab tak bhool nahi paye? Age badho daya , age badho apni zindagi mein. Jo ho gaya uske liye apna ane vala kal kiyon bigad rahe ho tum? kiyon apne aap se hi jhoot bol rahe ho tum?._

_Daya- nahi Abhijeet nahi bhool sakta. Nahi bhool sakta use . mera phela piyar thi vo. Mein ab bhi nahi bhool paya hun use. _

_After hearing all this at the door shreya was in shell-shock. She was just broken and very hurt. Her world just came to an end. ... she ran from there only hearing this half conversation sat in her car and drove it towards high way.. she was totally broken.. and fully shattered now.. she drove on and on and suddenly stopped her car. She just got off it and stood turning her face towards the other side of road on the edge side of road.._

**_Naina lageeyan baarishan...  
Te sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye  
Naina lageeyan baarishan...  
Rove palkan de kone vich neendh meri  
Naina laggeyan baarishan...  
Hanju digde ne chot lage dil te  
Naina laggeyan baarishan...  
Rut birha de badlan di chaa gaye.._**

_Shreya-( in full pain bursts out )... ahhh.. ahhhhh...ahhhh( crying and totally broken)- kiyon? Kiyon ? (looking upwards complaining to god) kiyon kiya asa apne? Jab Piyar dena hi nahi tha toh karne hi kiyon diya? Kiyon sapne dikhakye jab todne hi the toh? Maine toh unse sacha piyar kya tha na. Phir kiyon asa hua? Me hi pagal thi jo yeh samajh bati ki vo bhi mujse piyar karange. Per nahi vo toh kisi aur se... kitni himmat juta ke unse sab kuch khene gayi thi.. per ab ab sab katam sab khatam.. mera phela piyar adhura rah gaya.. kiyon kiya mane piyar? Kiyon?...ahhhh... ahhhh..( bursts out her cry). Kiyon? she bent on her knees and totally breaks down. After sometime she stands up wipes her face and... she turned to return towards her car... suddenly she saw that a lady fully covered with blood coming towards her..._

_Lady-(scared) bachao... bachao mujhe she came near shreya and hold her arms mmujjee... bbaaa.. chao plz vo log mujhe mar dalenge. Bachalo.. plz.._

_Shreya- kiya hua kaun kaun mar denge tumh?. Phale shant ho jao._

_Lady- vooo... haa( sobbing) vo... (pointing towards jungle from where she came). After sometime ... She jerked away shreya's hand and again ran towards jungle. Shreya ran behind her._

_Shreya- (shouted) ruko... kiya hua .. ruko kahan ja rahi ho... she also ran behind her and enters in the jungle. She took her gun out and started searching that Lady._

_Shreya- kahan gayi abhi to yahin thi ? kahan gayab ho gayi?_

_And suddenly someone hits her on her head from behind. And she falls unconscious. Her gun fell there itself and in this way she got kidnapped._

_FLASH BACK OVER-_

_Shreya- toh yeh sab mujhe kidnap karne ke liye.. kiyon? kaun hain yeh log? _

_Aahh... she felt pain in her head . drugs? She looks at the syringes which were there around ._

_yeh kya ho raha hai mere sath? Koi hai? koi hai? ahhh.. Abhijeet sir... Daya sir... ko to aao bachao mujhe( scared)..._

_a man out of those kidnapers came inside and..._

_Man- ayee kiya hai chilati kiyon hai? chup bikul chup _

_Shreya- kaun ho tum log? Mujh yahan kiyon laye ho?_

_Man – aby chup kaha na . ha ...ha... ha... . chinta mat kar vo tera ACP haina vo jarur ayega tujhe bachane. Haa ...haa ...dekho toh ye CID vali kaise jhatpta rahi hai . aye (to other man who were standing there) chal chup kara ise._

_The man took the syringes and started giving her drugs_

_Shreya-( trying to get free) nahi ... nahi mujhe chodo ... nahi...(shouting) _

_Here daya reached the factory (SAHANA PRODUCTIONS) he found that there were four men standing as a security on the door of that factory. Daya immediately garbed them one by one to clear his way to enter inside . he somehow reached inside he saw that the man was trying to give shreya drugs forcefully..._

_Daya(shocked)- shreya! Nahi... ( he thought of an idea to stop that man . he intentionally fell that jug which was there kept aside where he was hiding in order to distract those men inside)..._

_Man- yeh kase awaz thi? Chal Jara dekh ke ate hain. Chod ise. ... they both left to see what happened... _

_Now shreya was alone inside tied up on the chair... now the way was clear for Daya to reach to her . _

_Sherya looked up and saw Daya in front of him ..._

_Shreya( now relaxed after seeing that Daya has come to save her)- Daya sir aap..sir mujhe..._

_Daya( cubbing her face and wiping her tears) – kuch mat bolo shreya mein a gaya hun na abb kuch nahi hoga. Shant ho jao. han_

_He freed shreya , opened her hands and legs... sherya stood and straight away she hugged Daya tightly, Daya also hugged her ..._

_**Tujko jo paya hai to hai lagta kyu**_

_**Bahon mein bas teri mehfooz hun**_

_**Tujhko jo paya hai to hai lagta kyu**_

_**Bahon mein bas teri mahfooz hun...**_

_Shreya (like a scared child)- mujhe pata tha sir aap jarur ayenge ... main janti thi..._

_And suddenly she rememberd the flash back when she went to Daya's house to confess her love ., then whatever she heard the conversation between duo... , whatever Daya said that "nahi Abhijeet nahi bhool sakta. Nahi bhool sakta use . mera phela piyar thi vo. Mein ab bhi nahi bhool paya hun use". She moves back..._

_Daya- shreya..._

_Shreya(pain in her eyes) - nahi... nahi kiyon aye hain aap yahan? Jao..._

_Daya- shreya kiya bol rahi ho tum? Mein..._

_Suddenly they heard some footsteps. Someone was coming there._

_Daya- shreya hume bhag na hoga..._

_He forwarded his hand so that shreya can hold it... but shreya was just looking at his hand but not holding it... both were just looking in each other's eyes. _

_**Pa ni sa re ... ...**_

_**Soniyo o soniyo tumhe dekta hun to soch ta hun bas yehi **_

_**Tum jo... mera sath do... sare gham bhulake**_

_**Jee lun muskurate zindagi...**_

_**A/N- well pata nahi kaisa tha yeh ? i'm not satisfied , anyways . what will happen next guys any guess? Kiya shreya ki galat faymi dur hogi? Will they be able to escape from there? Kiya vo Daya ka haat thamegi? Kya Daya apna piyar confess karega? And what will be ACP'S and Abhijeet's reaction to Daya's such step. Janne ke lye jude raheye. And plz do review to know whats next. and happy DIWALI. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- this is for all those who liked my story and loved it. Mujhe sach mein laga raha hai k u people didn't liked it kiyonki i am not getting proper response from u all. i think u did'nt like theme or characters here ...but i can't leave it incomplete. **

_**LOVE DAREYA- thanks for liking it this much.. and sorry for keeping u waiting but i was having time problem.**_

_**ROXTAR- hai! aab itni bhi tarif mat karo ki najar hi lag jaye..lol thanks. Apke review ne mujhe confidence dila diya...**_

_**SUNDAS- Han i know ki mein bad writer nahi hun.. per not satisfactory also. Thanks.. **_

_**Rest all my viewers thanks for ur reviews and all other silent viewers do review.. u r reviews means a lot for me...now enjoy chapter- 4**_

**Ab tak apne padha ki- **Shreya ke achanak gayab ho jane se sari team pareshan hoti hai. uska mobile track karne se pata chalta hai ki uski last location jungle mein hai, vahan paunchne per unhe ek laash milti hai jiske passé unhe shreya ka batch aur ghadi milti hai per forensic lab mein janch ke baad pata chalta hai ki vo shreya nahi hai. bureau mein unhe ek CD ka parcel ata hai jisme terrorist Jagga ne shreya ke badle apne bade bahi Zakia ki mang ki hai. ACP sir use se koi bhi deal karne se mana kar deten hai. raat ko sote samay Daya ko shreya ki chinta hoti hai . vo bechain hokar ACP sir ke ghar jata hai. unhe deal ke bareme convince karne ki koshish katra hai per vo nahi mante. Daya decide karta hai ki aab vo khud hi jayge shreya ko dhoondne. Use us CD mein koi clue yaad ata hai.. vo bureau jata hai aur CD play karne per use us factory jisme shreya ko rakha gaya hai uska adha naam dewal per dikhta hai aur peeche se train ki awaz bhi sunai deti hai. use net per se pata chalta hai ki vo jagha darsal bandh factory SAHANA PRODUCTIONS hai. vahan shreya ko hosh ata hai. vo yad katri hai ki vo kis tareh se kidnap hui. Daya vahan phunchta hai aur dehkta hai ki vo log use jabardasti drugs de rahe hain. Vo unhe gumraha karne ke liye jankar jug ko gira kar awaz karta hai, jiske bad use shreya tak paunchne ka rasta saf ho jata hai. shreya ko Daya ko dekh kar ek umeed mil jati hai. Daya use apna haat deta hai per vo sirf haat ki taraf dekh rahi hai per thaam nahi rahi .

**Ab age-**

**Chapter- 4**

_He (daya) forwarded his hand so that shreya can hold it... but shreya was just looking at his hand but not holding it... both were just looking in each other's eyes._

_**Pa ni sa re ... ...**_

_**Soniyo o soniyo tumhe dekhta hun to sochta hun bas yehi... **_

_**Tum jo... mera sath do... sare gham bhulake**_

_**Jee lun muskurate zindagi...**_

_**Tu dede mera satha thamle haat **_

_**Chahe jo bhi ho baat...**_

_**Tu bas dede mera sath...**_

_**Tu dede mera sath thamle haat **_

_**Chahe jo bhiho baat...**_

_**Tu bas dede mera sath...**_

_They Again heard some footsteps.._

_Daya(coming out of thoughts)- shreya... still forwarding his hand..._

_Shreya( hurt) not giving any response just looking in Daya's eyes..._

_Daya- (again initiated)- shreya hume bhagna hoga.._

_Shraya( in hurt voice and in a angry tone)- kiyon aye hain aap yahan? Abb kiyon..?_

_Daya- tum... tumhe bachane... _

_now without wasting time Daya hold her hand with tight grip and ran taking her with him...now those men (kidnapers) returned where they saw the room empty... there was no one..._

_Man1 (looking here and there) – are khan gayi ? kahan gayab ho gayi itni der mein.. suddenly he noticed them (daya-shreya) running... from window ... (to man 2) vo dekh bhag rahi hai . lagat hai yeh sab vo awaz... vo sab humein bhatkane ke liye tha taki mauka dhondte hi vo use bhaga saken...jaldi bhag uske peeche aur dusre sab logo ko bhi saath mein lete hai... bhagne na paye... agar haat se nikal gayi toh..boss hum sab mein se kisi ko jinda nahi chodenge._.. _jaldi bahgg..._

_Now all_ _gang including 5 to 7 men with guns were running behind Daya-shreya... while they were running... one man shot bullet from his gun .. Daya was holding shreya's hand.. he immediately stretched sherya towards him and hide behind the rock in order to prevent the bullet shot. He held shreya into his arms and covered her into his arms in order to protect her ...shreya was in daya's arms protected..._

_Shreya(looking upwards towards daya feeling his love and thinking)... agar ase hi in bahon mein dum nikal jaye to bhi koi gum nahi..._

_**Tujh ko jo paya hai... to hai lagta kyu...**_

_**Bahon mein bas teri mehfooz hun**_

_**Tujh ko jo paya hai... to hai lagta kyu...**_

_**Bahon mein bas teri mahfooz hun**_

_Daya was also looking into shreya's eyes and both were feeling love/comfort/complete with each other... shreya was feeling protected now..._

_**Tujh mein hi... dekha hai mene manzil ko...**_

_**Tujh mein dhadkan mili is dil ko...**_

_**Tujh mein hi ... dekha hai mene manzil ko...**_

_**Tujh mein dhadkan mili is dil ko...**_

_They came out their thoughts after realising that those men are still behind them...They ran from those men and entered into forest. They entered into jungle..._

_Shreya-( trying to get free from Daya's grip)- chodey... chodey mera haat...(angrily)_

_Daya still garbing her hand..._

_Shreya- (in angry but hurt voice)- khana chodeye (jerked him away)..._

_Daya-(confused because of her suddenly changed behavior)- kya ho gaya hai tumhe shreya? Asa kiyon kar rahi ho?..._

_Shreya- (with pain)- mat dikaiye yeh jhooti humdardi. Kiya prove karna chate hain aap yeh sab karke?... nahi chaye mujhe kisiki jhoothi humdardi...mat kijeye yeh natak mere saath... samjhe aap.._

_Daya-(shocked with such unexpected behaviour)- jhootha natak...kya keh rahi ho tum...mein.. jhooti humdardi.._

_Sherya- sab sun chuki hun (in teary voice) sab jan chuki hun mein... _

_Daya- tumhe jarur koi galat faymi ho rahi hai shreya.._

_Shreya- galat faymi... galat faymi to.. aab dur hui hai meri... sab saf ho gya aab... (turning her face to other side)...ahhhh...hhh(crying).._

_Daya came near her kept his hand on her shoulder... Daya- shreya tum kunsi galat faymi ki baat kar rahe ho..._

_Shreya- sir aab apko yeh natak karne ki jarurat nahi hai... mein janti hun aab sab... sab suna tha mane..._

_Daya came in front of her because she was turning her face to other side..._

_Daya- kiya suna tha tumne?(holding her)_

_Shreya- (with cracked and hurt voice)- jo mera tha hi nahi use apna samajh liya tha mane.. galti to meri hi hai na mane kabhi yeh janne ki kosish hi nahi ki ki aap ke man mein kiya hai... socha tha ki aaj sab kuch bata dungi apko per sari ummeed ...sab khatam... pata hai sir... badi muskil se aapko sab batane ayi thi mein per.. jab apke aur Abhijeet sir ki baten suni toh.. sab khatam ho gaya...(crying)... apne kano suna tha mane ki... aap ab tak apne phele piyar ko bhool nahi paye... ab tak vo apke man mein hai aur aap sirf use hi piyar karte hain...toh meri jagha kase ho sakti hai apki zindagi mein...(holding his collers and bursting all her pain) agar piyar karte hi nahi the toh kyon apne itne karib ane diya? Kiyon mere phele badte kadam ko nahi roka? Aab piyar toh ho gaya na ? Ab kiya karron mein bataye? Bataye na? Mera bhi toh yeh pehle piyar hai na... Kase boolaun mein is piyar ko? Kase kaiye?...(totally breaks down).._

_Daya( also hurt and tears in his eyes)- bas.. bas itna hi suna aur kuch sunna ya samajhna jaruri nahi samajha tumne..._

_**O sun le ya padh tu...**_

_**Meri khamoshi...**_

_**Hai jarurat teri sanson jasi...**_

_Daya- han meine asa jarur kha tha ki.. mein sonali ko bhoola nahi saka... per meine yeh bhi Kaha tha ki vo mere dil mein ek... sirf ek kadavi yaad ki tarah se hai... uske us dage ko nahi bhoola paunga mein kabhi... apna phela piyar bhoolana asan nahi hai... vo ek dard ki tarah se mera dil mein rahegi..ek nafrat ban kar... per sayad tumne sirf adhi bat suni aur is galat faymi ko leker vhan se chali gayi...tumhare jane ke bad jo meine Abhijeet se kaha vo shayed tum ne suna hi nahi.. hai na..._

_Shreya- mana ki aap keh rahe hain vo sahi hai.. per apne kabhi kaha bhi toh nahi ki aap mujhse piyar karte hain... ya aapke dil mein kiya hai..._

_Daya grabbing her hand and turning her towards him cubbing her face and looked in her eyes..._

_Daya- dekho shreya kiya in anko mein aab bhi tumhe piyar njar nahi a raha? Dekho... kiya har cheez bas yeh zuban hi bata sakti hai? ankhe kuch nahi?_

_Shreya(cracked voice)- jhoot kehti hain yeh ankhe... sirf dhokha deti hai... bas.._

_**Rahoon mein tanha hoon saath le chal yun...**_

_**Sang tere safar pura karroon...**_

_**Rahoon mein tanha hoon saath le chal yun...**_

_**I get this feeling now ... **_

_**I cannot live without u...**_

_**I know your love's the only one so true...**_

_Shreya(hope in her eyes)- toh khe dijye na.. ki kiya.. hai apke dil mein? bataye na.. kiyon khamosh hain? Ya phir piyar karte hi nahi ap mujse... (moving back) nahi keh sakte na... (moving her head like no..) nahi khaenge mein janti hun aap.. sab jhoot ... sab natak.. himmat hi nahi hai.. ya apne piyar per barosa nahi hai..._

_Daya(loudly)- han.. nahi hai himmat.. dar lagta hai shreya..tumhe pake kho dene ka dar...piyar per toh bharosa hai per apni kissmat per nahi.. dar lagta hai ki jase mera phela piyar adura rah gaya vase yah bhi na reh jaye...(holing her from arms and looking in her eyes).. har pal apne aap se hi jhooth bol rah hun.. bhag rah hun apne aapse...ek CID officer hun na toh desh ka hi hai yeh jeevan... pher batao kase tumhari zindagi ban sakta hun?.. agar kal mujhe kuch ho gaya toh kiya hoga... kase dun tumhe zindagi bhar ka yeh dar...han lagta hai dar nahi hai himmat...kyunki pyaar karta hun tumhe(with teary voice ) han yah sach hai (loud) I LOVE U... samajh nahi ata tumhe... tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki jab se tum kidnap hui ho mujh per kya beet rahi hai... I JUST LOVE U DON'T U UNDERSTAND... ( took her into hug)_

_A smile came on shreya's face and she hugged ..him tightly, she gave up all her anger, pain and all her misunderstandings were clear with those words.._

_Shreya - sach ... kiya yeh sach hai? kahin koi sapna toh... mein bhi aapse bahut PIYAR KARTI HUN... aap sirf mujhe se piyar karte hai na... aap sirf mere hi ho na..._

_Daya- (holding her face and nodding like yes)- han... sirf tum se.. bas tumse.._

_He again took her into hug...both were lost in each other ...feeling each other's love._

_**bin tere kadmon tale ...**_

_**rahe nahi hai... **_

_**tujh mein kahin hai meri zammen...**_

_**tu dede mera saath thamle haat... **_

_**chahe jo bhi ho baat...**_

_**tu bas dede mera saath ...**_

_**tu bas dede mera saath...**_

_**O sun le ya padh tu...**_

_**Meri khamoshi...**_

_**Hai jarurat teri sanson jasi...**_

_**Tujh se hi... sab kuch mila... **_

_**ek tu nahi toh mera yahan ...**_

_**kuch bhi nahi... **_

_**tu dede mere saath thamle haat...**_

_**chahe job hi ho baat...**_

_**tu bas dede mere saath...mere saat... mere saah...mera saath...**_

_HERE IN BUEARU- _

_Abhjeet was trying Daya's mobile ,he went to Daya's home but he didn't find him there. He came to bureau but vhan bhi use Daya nahi mila..._

_Abhijeet(worringly)- Pata nahi yeh Daya bhi kahan chala gaya? Kaha tha mane ki kuch esa-vsa mat karna per... phir bhi... _

_ACP enters inside the bureau..on seeing him all wished him he also responded but looking towards all he asked..._

_ACP- kiya hua tum sab ase muh latkaye kiyon kade ho? Kiya ho gaya hai?_

_Abhijeet stands up and comes near ACP... _

_Abhijeet- sir aab tak toh sirf shreya gayab thi... per aab daya bhi pata nahi kahan chala gaya hai... ghar per bhi nahi hai... phone bhi nahi utha raha..._

_Acp- (angrily) janta tha ... pata tha mujhe ki yeh Daya chup nahi bathe ga.. mere orders dene ke baad bhi vo... kal jab vo mere ghar aya tha tab hi mene use saaf tarike se bata diya tha.. per.._

_Abhijeet (surprised)- kiya? Vo apke gahar aya tha..._

_While they were talking Pankaj came with the security guard who asked for the entry to Daya..._

_Pankaj- ise kuch pata hai... yeh kuch kehna chata hai sir.._

_ACP- kiya? Kiya khena chate ho?_

_All came there to listen to guard_

_Gaurd-sahab... vo Daya sahab.._

_Abhijeet (eagerly)- Daya... kiya Daya ke bare mein kuch hai..._

_Guard- sahab vo kal raat ko vo yehan aye the... kariban 4 baje honge ...khe rahe the ki kuch bhool gaye han..phir sahab vo adha ghante mein yehan se nikal gaye..._

_Abhijeet- kiya Daya yehan aya tha?_

_All shocked that why Daya came to bureau at 4o clock at night..._

_By then the media persons also arrived... .Freddy at the door tried to control the situation..._

_One of media journalist- ACP sir humne suna hai ki apki ek CID officer kidnap hui hai..._

_Another journalist- unhe kunkar terrorist jagga ne kidnap kiya hai aur unke badle mein apne bahi Zakia ki mang ki hai to kiya CID un terrorists se deal karegi?_

_IN THE JUNGLE-_

_Both separated from hug... they again heard the bullet shot..._

_Daya- shreya... lagta hai yah log abhi bhi... as-pas hi hain ...bahut sare hain laagta hai(opened the barrel of his gun and saw) sirf ek... srif ek hi goli hai isme toh.. jab mein tumhe bachane andar us factory mein a raha that toh un kidnapers se mut-bhed mein sari goli khatam ho gayi... ho no... aur yah log kam se kam 6 se 7 log toh honge... hum inka akela samna nahi kar sakte.._

_Shreya- toh ab kiya karenge hum?_

_Daya- (took out his mobile)- kuch der tak inhe sambhalna toh hoga hi.. mein abhi Abhijeet ko phone karta hun aur team ko yehan humari madad ke liye bulata hun...ohhh... sheet battery low.. aur signal bhi yahan toh muskil se milega... koi baat nahi..i'll just try..._

_He dialled Abhijeet's number... Daya- phone utaho Abhijeet... phone uthao..._

_IN BUREAU-_

_ACP( answering to those media persons)- nahi koi deal nahi hogi.. hum un terrorists se deal nahi karnge.._

_Journalist- toh apne officer ko bachane ke liye kuch nahi karenge aap?_

_While he was answering Abhijeet's phone rang.._

_Abhijeet- excuse me-(he went aside to attend the call). He picked up the call.._

_Abhijeet- hello.._

_Daya- boss.. boss mein_

_Abhijeet(excited)- Daya.. tum. Tum ho.. khan ? ho khan tum?_

_Daya- vo.. boss hum jungle mein phas chuke hain. Yeh log humare peeche pade hue hain.. aur mere pas sirf ek goli bachi hai gun mein... tume team leke ana padega.._

_Abhijeet- hum! Yani shreya bhi tumhare saath hai?..._

_Daya- han Abhijeet .. hum log un kidnapers se bhagt- bhagte yahan is jungle mein a gaye hain.._

_Abhijeet- kahan? Exact location batao tumhari.._

_Daya-han Abhijeet vo SAHANA PRODUCTIONS... before he could complete the phone got disconnected.._

_Daya- (throwing the phone in anger)- battery chali gayi..._

_On the other hand Abhijeet- hello.. daya..hello(again called him)- phone band.. _

_He moved to ACP by then all media persons were cleared from there ... _

_Abhijeet- sir vo Daya ka phone tha.. _

_ACP-(surprised) kiya Daya ka phone... kiya kaha usne?_

_Abhijeet- sir vo bata raha tha ki koi jungle mein phans gaye hain vo.. koi SAHANA PRODUCTIONS ki baat kar raha tha vo.. per jisse pehele ki vo aage kuch bata pata phone disconnect ho gaya aur jab mene phir se try ki toh bandh a raha tha...sir usne Shreya ko chuda liya hai.._

_ACP- yeh to mein janta hi tha...(ordering) – Sachin , pankaj abhi apna laptop on karo aur pata karo ki Daya ka call kahan se aya tha... jaldi vakat nahi hai humare paas... humein abhi nikalna hoga.._

_They all(team) with ACP moved towards there quails to start their search for Daya-Shreya..._

_IN JUNGLE-_

_,Men out of those gangsters – dundho un dono ko kisi bhi haal mein nahi bachne chaiye...they all were searching here and there for Daya- Shreya ..._

_Daya (in tension)- aab kya Karen?_

_..they both were holding each other's hand and hiding..behind that rock..._

_Shreya (scared) just looked towards Daya. _

_Suddenly the man out of those gangsters noticed shreya behind the rock.. he shot a bullet from his gun targeting shreya but before that they ran away from there.._

_Man(to others)- vo dekh vo rahe..._

_Daya- sherya were running and those men were behind them..._

_IN QUALIS-_

_Abhijeet was driving ACP at passenger seat and others all were settled behind.._

_Abhijeet(worryingly)- Rajat , ab kitni dur hai location?_

_Rajat- sir SAHANA PRIDUCTIONS yeh ek bandh factory hai jo ki CENTERL railways station ke paas hai.. Railway station toh bas yehan 10 minute ki doori per hai.._

_ACP- toh bas Daya isi Railway station ke pas ke jungle ki bat kar raha hoga.. Abhijeet jaldi karo hume vahan jald se jald paunchna hoga..._

_IN JUNGLE-_

_Daya and Shreya were now surrounded by those men... Shreya was hiding behind daya, daya was protecting her..._

_Man (out of those)- bas... bas bahut bagh chuke.. han bahut ho gayi luka chupi..(ponting gun towards them)...(to other men)... pakad lo ise.._

_Daya(warning)- dekho age mat ana... mene khana... _

_As the men was about to move but one gun shot happened...the CID team was there.. now to save there officers..._

_Some counter fire occurred from both the sides and at last all team members one by one garbed those men.._

_ACP was happy to see his officers fine ._

_ACP- Daya tum log theek ho?.._

_Daya just nodded in yes...they all were about to arrest those men and leave from there... suddenly the whole game changes, as they turned they all were shocked that ... the head of the gang jagga was there keeping gun on purvi's head.._

_Jagga- (laughing) ku kiya hua ACP... pasa palat gaya na...acha nahi kiya tum logo ne meri baat na man kar... ab iski kimmat toh chukani padegi na... chodo mere admiyon ko varna khopadi uda dunga is officer ki ... jagga kabhi haar nahi sakta... _

_ACP- chodo use jagga..th.. theek hai chod denge...sab ko ( he and all team put their guns down to surrender ACP, did some signal to purvi)_

_Jagga- yeh hui na samjhdaron wali baat ... jab tak mein aur mere saathi yehn se nikal na jayen koi hilega nahi(still he keeping gun on purvi's head)..._

_While he was talking ,Purvi took the advantage and got a chance .. she just hit him (jagga) hard on his stomach, jerked him away... immediately picked her gun up and pointed it towards jagga... all other team members also picked their guns... and now again counter fire from both side started... one of the bullets was just about to hit Daya... Shreya saw that and pushed Daya to other side to save him from the bullet shot and the bullet hit her on chest... she came in between to save Daya and now she was shot on her chest... _

_All team members stunned ...all still for few minutes..._

_Daya-(screamed) shhhrrreya..._

_ACP(shocked)- shreyyya..._

_All ran towards her..Daya just ran and caught her in his lap before she could fall down.._

_Daya(Hold her face and in teary voice)shreya.. yeh...yeh kiya tumne...?_

**A/N- guys i tried my level best to show all the emotions/feelings in this chapter but mujhe itna hi ata hai. aab chappel- jute toh nahi maroge na? Sorry if i disappointed anyone.. uff pheli bar kuch asa likha hai... mein is story ko yehin khatam karna chati thi but only if u want i will continue it. It depends on ur reviews. Bye. TAKE CARE.. luv u all. :)**

_,_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- hi guys I'm posting this chapter today itself ...because there are few days for my exams... so, i don't think... I'm going to get time to write anything but I'ii try to update soon ...acha hai abhi kam se kam thode dino tak toh koi meri stories se bore nahi hoga..lol...guys i am continuing this don't worry because u all want it.. anything for my viewers... and i have also edited chapter 3 and had put a song in the flash back seen... plz see that..guys thanks for liking it so much it was above my expectation... guys if u all want anything to be included...or any suggestions are warmly welcomed here just say han... if it would be possible for me i 'll surely include that**_.._

_**MISHTI- i am not disheartened dear.. and ya ,this story is for all dayreyans..i am fine..don't worry...**_

_**CID LOVERS AND ROHAN AND RAHUL- thanks for liking it this much...**_

_**NAINA- did u mean that write on rajat-purvi..ok will surely write but dear sorry toda time chayega mujhe kiyonki i have to think on that...and also meri exams start hone wali hain to plz give me some time.. hope u understand.. thanks..**_

_** KUHU. PIYA 1- pata nahi aap tarif kar rahe ho ya mere dialog ki tang kheech rahe ho.. thanks dear..**_

_**GUEST (reviewed on Saturday 11/9)- thanks for liking my dialogues.. and main shreya ko damsel in distress nahi dikha rahi. Mujhe pata hai ki vo ek CID officer hai aur use action ata hai... i know she is a brave girl per is story ko dareya story banne ke liye muje asa dikhana pada.. and i think it has not spoiled her image...thanks dear.. **_

_**DAYASHREE- ya, ur idea is superb i liked it...and will surely include it per abhi nahi kar sakti kiyonki abhi story mein a nahi rha vo next chapters mein will surely include it.. thanks for such a great idea..dear.**_

_**Others all my viewers heartily thanks for such great reviews guys.. **_

_**And han,i got complains ki reviews are not displayed.. sorry guys vo thodi settings ki problem thi.. but now i had sort out that problem..**_

_**Uff.. mein bhi na.. kitni bak- bak karti hun...are yar mere bakwas toh bandh hi nahi ho rahi...toh story kab suru karungi..lol anyways... now enjoy chapter-**_**5**...

**Ab tak apne padha ki- **Shreya achank gayab ho jati.. uska mobile track karake use dundte- dundte sari team jungle pauchti hai...unhe vahan uski gun milti hai aur khoon bhi milta hai. vahan se laute samay unhe ek lash milti hai jiske passé unhe CID bach aur gahdi milti hai jo shreya ki hai.. Forensic lab mein janch ke bad pata chalta hai ki vo lash shreya ki nahi hai... per vo khoon shreya ka hai. CID bureau mein ek CD ati hai jisme kidnapers' ne shreya ke badle apne chief Zakia ki maang ki hai... ACP un se koi bhi deal karne se saf mana kar detan hain... Daya ke bhaut samjhane ke bad bhi vo apna decision nahi badlte... shreya ko jab yad ata hai ki kase vo apne dil ki baat Daya ko batne gayi thi aur vo sab sunkar kase uska dil tuata... toh vo dukhi ho jati hai... Daya akela hi Shreya ko dundne nikal padta hai..vo use dundte- dundte ek bandh factory SAHANA PRODUCTIONS per pauchta hai.. vo un kidnapers ko distract karne ke liye jan kar awaz karta hai taki vo log shreya ko drugs na de saken aur vo shreya ko lekar bhag sake...Shreya ko Daya ko dekhker vo sab yaad ata hai jo usne apne kano se suna tha...Daya use lekar bahgta hai...vo dono un gangster se bagte-bahgte jungle me chale jate hain vhan...dono apne piyar ka izhar karte hain..per vo gangsters abhi bhi un ke peche the.. Daya ke pass bas ek goli bachi thi...kisi terha vo log todi der unse baghe... per todi der bad vo gangters unhe gher late hain...Daya ke phone karne per thodi der mein sari team unki madad ke liye paunch jati hai.. dono taraf se counter fire suru ho jati hain...CID jagga ke admiyon ko arrest kar ke le hi ja rahi hoti hai ki..jagga kudh vahan ata hai aur purvi ko gun point per rakh kar CID ko apne admiyon ko chodne ko kheta hai...CID surrender hi kar rahi hoti hai ki.. purvi situation ka advantage utha kar..jagga se kudh ko chuda leti hai...pher dubara dono taraf se counter fire suru ho jati hai... jab Shreya dekhati hai ki.. bullet Daya ki taraf a rahi toh vo use bachane ke liye kudh beech mein a jati hai.. aur goli use sene per lag jati hai... puri team chaunk jati hai aur sab uski taraf jate hain ...vo gire use phele Daya use pakad leta hai...

**Ab age-**

**Chapter-5**

_All ran towards her..Daya just ran and caught her in his laps before she could fall down.._

_Daya(Hold her face and in teary voice)shreya.. yeh...yeh kiya tumne...? kya kiya?..._

_All team ACP,Abhijeet came near Shreya...now jagga was under their control all others Rajat, purvi,sachin...took those gangsters and jagga to jail and arrested them...now jagga's chapter was over.._

_ACP- shreya kuch nahi hoga.. kuch nahi hoga tumhe...bas ankhe khuli rakho apni..._

_Abijeet- (flurry)koi ambulance bulao... jaldi pankaj.._

_Pankaj went aside to call ambulance..shreya half conscious...still in Daya's laps..all eyes became watery by seeing their beloved officer like this...Shreya holding Daya's hand..._

_Shreya(breating heavily)- sir...hamesha ase hi kush rahega...aap haste hue bahut ache lagte hain... apnna khayal rakhega..shayed bas itna hi safar lika tha humara saath mein..._

_Daya(keeping hand on her mouth with teary voice)- just SHUT UP...kuch nahi hoga tumhe...chup raho... mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga..kuch bhi nahi.. _

_Abhijeet kept his hand on Daya's shoulder in order to calm him down.._

_ACP- asi baten mat karo sherya.. kuch nahi hoga tumhe...bas ankhe mat bandh karna..._

_Now Shreya was slowly going to unconscious stage... breathing heavily.._

_Daya(fear in his eyes)- shreya..shreya(shaking her)...sir ,aab hum ambulance ka intazar nahi kar sakte..._

_He picked up Shreya in his arms and straight away ran towards quails and took her to hospital...fear was clearly seen on his face... fear of losing his love...his life...his was internally saying himself at that time... NAHI MEIN TUMHE KUCH NAHI HONE DUNGA...ASE HI TUMHE APNA SAATH CHOD KER NAHI JANE DUNGA...CAHE KUCH BHI HO JAYE..._

**Aa...aaa..**

**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil...**

**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye  
Ik ladka ik ladki ki yeh kahani hai nayi  
Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil...**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**  
**Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane**

**Teri meri, meri teri Prem kahani hai mushqil**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye..**.

_All others also settled in the quails and they all reached to the hospital..._

_IN HOSPITAL-_

_Daya(shreya was in his arms and talking hastily with the nurse)- Doctor... doctor kahn hai...emergency hai bulao doctor ko..._

_Nurse- are inka toh bahut khoon behe..gaya hai..._

_ACP(interrupts)- han pata hai... aap doctor ko buleye jaldi.._

_Nurse immediately moves to call doctor.. with in no time doctor came and ward boys took shreya on stretcher..._

_Doctor (checking shreya's pulses) jaldi nurse OT tayar karo... emergency _

_They took shreya inside the OT doctor asked everyone to stay out but Daya was still moving inside...with her.._

_DR-(showing hand)-Please..aap bahar raheye.._

_Daya(teary voice)- sherya ko..sherya ko kuch.._

_Abhijeet immedietly..came and hold Daya...DR went inside OT..._

_Abhijeet-(calming him down)-Daya..Daya.. shant kuch nahi hoga use .._

_Daya- Abhi vo Abhi..._

_Abhijeet- daya bath ja.. (made him sit on the bench outside the OT..)_

_ACP and all were outside the OT just praying for Shreya... remembering all the moments spent with her.._

_ACP was remembering the how Daya came to convince him but he did not changed his decision...how she got shot and all that..._

_Daya stood up from the bench and stood in front of the glass outside the OT...Doctors were treating her... oxygen mask was there on her face... doctors were trying their best to save her...he was just seeing at her face.._

**Aaa..**.

**Tumse dil jo lagaya toh jahaan maine paaya...**  
**Kabhi socha na tha yun meelon door hoga saaya**  
**Kyun khuda tune mujhe aisa khwaab dikhaya**  
**Jab haqiqat mein usey todna tha...**

**Aaa...**

**Ik dooje se huye judaa, jab ik dooje ke liye bane**  
**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil...**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye...**

_Daya- nahi..nahi shreya plz vapas ajao..ab to mene apne piyar ka izhar kar diya na...ab kaise narazgi? Mat do muje yah saza Shreya... nahi jee paunga tumhare bina..plz come back.. tumhari bahut jarurat hai mujhe.._

_Abhijeet was just observing Daya... he went near him..he was just about to say something...just then doctor came outside...all went near him..._

_Daya(in one breath)- doctor .. kasi hai vo? Khatere se bahar hai na...batiye na doctor theek hai na vo? Kuch nahi hua na use..._

_ACP- kiya hua DR theek hai na vo?_

_DR- dekhye humne operation kar diya hai.. bullet toh nikal di hai lekin.._

_Daya( interrupts)- lekin kiya DR...lekin kiya(loud)_

_DR- dehkye shant ho jaye.. humne puri koshih ki...per kal subhe tak kuch kaha nahi jaa sakta..unhe hoosh ayega tabhi kuch pata chal sakta hai.. just be hopeful.._

_Daya-(teary voice and impatiently) kya mein use mil sakta hun... bas ek bar Doctor.. use dekhana cahata hun..sirf ek bar... _

_DR- sorry.. dekheye is waqt patient se hum kisi ko milne ki izazat nai de sakte.. vese bhi vo is waqut behosh hai...is waqt vo..under observation hai..plz understand.._

_And DR went with this leaving all team in shocked and tensed position...Daya.. was totally..blanked out. He just again sat on the bench...and put his hands on his face.._

_ACP( came near him and patted his shoulder and said)-Daya kuch... kuch nahi hoga use...doctors ne kha hai na ki kal suha tak kuch nahi keh sakte...hume umeed nahi chodni chaiye.. (Daya looked at ACP as if vo kehna chata ho.. ki apko meri feelings kase samajh mein a gayin)-ACP (smiled)- beta.. kheta hun tumhe..sirf kehne ke liye toh nahi kehta..ek bap ki tarah apne bacchon ki sari baton per nazar hoti hai meri...tumhare aur Abhijeet ki koi baat mujhse nahi chup sakti..janta hun piyar karte ho na use?_

_Daya- sir,aap bina kahe sab kuch kase samajh jaten hain? Kitna samajhten hain aap hume... kabhi kuch kehna hi nahi padta ..sir mene apne maa-baap ko kabhi nahi dekha..per aap mein mujhe apne papa dikhten hain..humesha..(He just hugged ACP)...thanks sir mujhe itna samajhne ke liye.._

_ACP(wiped his tears, separated from hug and in strong voice) chalo sab ghar chalo aur aram karo..vase bhi subhe se phele use koi mil bhi nahi payega..(controlling his emotions)._

_Rajat, sachin all were denying to go home...how can they leave Shreya in such a condition and go.._

_Sachin- sir, hum nahi jayenge ..shreya ko ase chod kar.._

_ACP- its an order sab ghar jao...yehan hospital staff shreya ka ache se dhiyan rakhega..abhi yehan rukne ka koi matlab nahi hai.._

_All had no other option other than moving towards their homes..while all were moving Daya.. came to ACP..._

_Daya- sir please mein yehin rukna cahta hun..mujhe yehan rukne dijye please kam se kam yehan dekh to pa raha hun na mein use..please sir.. mein apke haat jodta hun...  
_

_ACP- dekho Daya.. tum bhut tak chuke ho aram ki jarurat hai tumhe...un logon se ladte waqt kitne ghaw ayen hain tumhe.. toda aram karlo ghar jaker..kal subha pher ayenge na hum...  
_

_Daya- nahi sir please.. mein ghar per chain se nahi reh paunga...ek pal ke liye bhi aram nahi kar paunga(pleading).._

_Abhijeet assured ACP from his eyes that he will take care of Daya..kiyonki ab use ghar jane ke liye samjhana muskil hai..._

_ACP- theek hai.. Abhijeet kahyal rakhana apna bhi aur Daya ka bhi..aur jo choten aye hain ise..dressing vagera karva dena..._

_Abhjeet- han sir(assuring) .._

_And with that ACP left.._

_Daya was sittng on the bench..his total focus was on shreya..Abhjeet came and sat beside him..._

_Abhijeet-(patting his shoulder) Daya..yaar kiyon itni chinta kar raha hai..sab theek ho jayega...apne piyar per barhosa nahi hai kiya tujhe..ider dekh..meri taraf dekh(looking towards his face)... mera Daya itna kamzoor toh nahi tha...Daya..just hugs his best buddy and..burst into tears.._

_Abhieet(separating from hug and wiping his face)- nahi Daya.. bas..(looking at his wounds in his hands) ..dekh toh chal uth kitni chot lagi hai.. chal dressing karwarte hain..uth chal._

_Daya- nahi.. boss mein theek hun..dressing ki koi jarurat nahi hai._

_Abhijeet- Dayaaa...thoda apna bhi toh dhiyan rakh..acha kisi ke liye bhi nahi toh shreya ke liye toh cahl.. agar vo tujhe ase dekhegi toh... kitna hurt hogi vo..Chal uth.._

_Abhijeet went and brought first aid from the reception.. he stared applying medicines on Daya's wound.._

_Daya- (felt pain)-aahhh.._

_Abhijeet – hoo I'm sorry Daya.. jiyada darad ho raha hai.._

_Daya –nahi mein theek hun Abhi.._

_Abhijeet finished all that..dressing and again came to Daya..there was silence for few minutes..._

_Daya(suddenly started)-Abhi mere saat hi asa kiyon hota hai humesha..kiya mujhe piyar karne ka haaq nahi.. pata hai..boss aaj mene shreya ko sab kuch bata diya... apna dil khool kar rakh diya aaj mene uske samne..itni pas hokar bhi pher se dur cahli gayi..humari mazil..asa kiyon hota hai Abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet(shocked but happy that finally Daya said his feelimgs to shreya)- kiya? Tumne use bata diya.._

_Daya- han boss. mein uske bina nahi jee paunga...ab is bar apne piyar ko khone ki himmat nahi hai mujh mein...boss mujhe meri Shreya vapas chaye..vapas chaye..(tears in his eyes) sab meri vajah se hua hai Abhi..muje bachane ke liye usene...  
_

_Abhijeet just hugged him and tried to console him..rubbing his back.._

_Abhijeet- nahi Daya.. teri vajah se kuch nahi hua..ase maat soch..aur..is bar asa nai hoga ..tuje tera piyar is bar jarur milega...dekhana...please yaar ase himmat mat har.._

**Aaaa...**

**Sara din bit jaaye, Saari raat jagaye**  
**Bas khayal tumhara lamha lamha tadpaye...**  
**Yeh tadap keh rahi hai mit jaaye faasle**  
**Yeh Tere mere darmayaan hai Jo saare...**

**Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane**  
**Teri meri baaton ka har lamha Sab se anjaana**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye...**

**Har ehsaas mein tu hai har ik yaad mein tera afsaana...**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil._.._**  
**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye..**

**A/N- so guys how was it..shayed toda boring ho gaya na...whats next guys?any guess... Kya shreya bach payegi? Kiya humare dayareya ek ho payenge? Janane ke liye bane raheye.. Guys mujhe koi song sujh nahi raha tha toh mene yahi dai diya... pata nahi yeh suit kar raha hai ya nahi..u only tell Guys. Sorry for the short chapter.. next will be long..chalo ab mere piyare viewers jaldi se review kardo..next chap ke liye? :) BYE TAKE CARE..luv u all... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- i had already posted this chapter..but on reading a review i am editing it ..guys one thing i honestly want to ask u is that are u all not liking my method of writing the stories?.see agar romantic stories han toh i will have to put some seens to create romance..sorry to tell u but some comments really hurts me... one of my dear guest reviewed that its a daily soap kind of script for CID.. for my another story.. pata nahi kiyon log apna nam nahi likhte..especially for such kind of reviews...ab agar romantic type of story chaiye toh i will have to put some type of stuff..and is ff per sari toh investigative stories nahi hai na.. in fact ****many are romantic type of.. per vo toh sab pasand karte hain..its just a fiction can't u all understand this... kitini stories han which are only..imaginative can't be practical... nor i am intending it..neither i am ruining any character here.. i know they are all ur beloveds ... ok thanks for such a great reward of taking this much pain..and headache to write this type of stories...guys if u don't like the theme..than u are free to read other stories..i am not forcing u all...but such comments really hurts..i am trying my best..but now..no updates..sorry i am leaving... this story here.. ..i don't want to write for such people.. who don't care for anybody's feelings...these kind of peoples must understand the meaning on fanfiction.. especially fiction.. this site is not for practical type of persons..every story is imaginative here.. and han that Guest told me to throw eggs or tomatoes..if i wish..sorry dear..maybe u don't know ur limits but i know..and agar apko age ki story pata hai..aur mere naye character ke bare mein pata hai..cause u are predicting it..so u only tell the story..why i am here?.. and of which truth u r talking about..com'on its a FICTION ok...ur talking in such a insulting way..if u don't like anything can't u tell in a proper.. way...and guys this story..is..****finished now here only.. **

**Ab tak apne padha ki**_**- **_Shreya achank gayab ho jati hai... uska mobile track karake use dundte- dundte sari team jungle pauchti hai...unhe vahan uski gun milti hai aur khoon bhi milta hai. vhan se lautte samay unhe ek lash milti hai jiske passé unhe CID bach aur gahdi milti hai jo shreya ki hai.. Forensic lab mein janch ke bad pata chalta hai ki vo lash shreya ki nahi hai... per vo khoon shreya ka hai. CID bureau mein ek CD ati hai jisme kidnapers' ne shreya ke badle apne chief Zakia ki maang ki hai... ACP un se koi bhi deal karne se saf mana kar detan hain... .. Daya akela hi Shreya ko dundne nikal padta hai..vo use dundte- dundte ek bandh factory SAHANA PRODUCTIONS per pauchta hai.. vo un kidnapers ko distract karne ke liye jan kar awaz karta hai taki vo log shreya ko drugs na de saken aur vo shreya ko lekar bhag sake...Shreya ko Daya ko dekhker vo sab yaad ata hai jo usne apne kano se suna tha...Daya use lekar bahgta hai...vo dono un gangster se bahgte-bahgte jungle me chale jate hain vahan...dono apne pyaar ka izhar karte hain..per vo gangsters abhi bhi un ke peche the.. Daya ke pass bas ek goli bachi the...kisi terha vo log todi der unse baghe... per todi der bad vo gangters unhe gher late hain...Daya ke phone karne per thodi der mein sari team unki madad ke liye paunch jati hai.. dono taraf se counter fire suru ho jati hain...un gangsters se mut bedh mein... ek bullet Daya ki taraf a rahi hoti hai..per Shreya beech mein a jati hai..aur goli use sene per lag jati hai... puri team chaunk jati hai aur sab uski taraf jate hain ...vo gire use phele Daya use pakad leta hai...use hospital le jaya jata hai..vahan uski halat bahut nazuk hai..Daya..puri tarha toot jata hai vo..Sherya ko apne se door jate nahi dekh pa raha...vo apne dost..apne bade bahi ..Abhijeet ko batata hai ki usne apne pyaar ka izhar kar diya hai aur ab agar Shreya usse door jayegi toh vo nahi sah payega ...Abhijeet use himmat de raha hai.. sari raat bas..sab yehi duvan karte hain ki Shreya..bach jaye

_**Ab age-**_

_**CHAPTER-6**_

_That night was very difficult for whole CID..especially for Daya...his love...his life was...struggling for the life inside the ICU... that whole night he was sitting...on the bench..outside the ICU.. pain and fear of losing his love was clearly seen in his eyes.. he was looking very restless..Abhijeet sitting beside him...he was understanding his best buddy's state of mind very well... he could feel his..pain..he was just looking at Daya but helpless in..doing anything for him..at the moment. whole night passed like that.. in great tension and...pain...for daya & shreya it was proved that...really..LOVE TAKES TEST...but that was the way their destiny was playing a game with them... PHELE IZHAR NA THA AUR AB JAB IZHAR HAI TOH PYAAR KO KHONE KA DAR HAI that was the same thing going on in Daya's mind whole night..._

_**Aa...**__**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**__**  
**__**Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**__**  
**__**Ik ladka ik ladki ki yeh kahani hai nayi**__**  
**__**Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye...**_

_**Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**_

_**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**__**  
**__**Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane..**_

_**Teri meri, meri teri Prem kahani hai mushqil**__**  
**__**Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**__**Aaa...**_

_NEXT MORNING-_

_Whole team one by one again came to hospital... expecting something good from Doctor today...after coming..ACP immediately asked..to Abhijeet.._

_ACP (worried face)- kiya hua Abhijeet? kuch kaha doctor ne.._

_Abhijeet- nahi sir..abhi tak toh kuch bhi nahi.._

_ACP looked at restless Daya..and then immediately all eyes turned towards..the nurse who just went to check Shreya... and came running outside the ICU.._

_Nurse- Doctor..(towards Doctor's cabin)..Doctor..._

_Whole team was keenly looking towards nurse...with great worry ...Daya stood up and was impatiently looking...towards..Nurse who was coming with doctor...and moving towards..Shreya's room... (While moving towards Shreya's room nurse to Doctor)_

_Nurse- Sir.. raat tak toh kuch pata nahi chal rha tha..per ab acanak se.._

_On hearing this conversation.. . whole team came into great tension...all were..eager to know about Shreya..all were expecting..only something good from doctor..at least now..Daya forwarded his hand and wanted to ask Nurse about Shreya..but.. Nurse and Doctor both moved hastily .. towards Shreya's ..room.. Daya's heart beats were fast..worrying about..his Shreya...before both nurse and Doctor entered inside..Daya came to nurse and asked..._

_Daya(hastily..his heart beats fast)- sister..vo Shreya..shreya ..theek hai na.._

_Nurse- Ek minute..please ap bahar rukye.._

_And she went inside..leaving whole team very tensed and worried.._

_After some time doctor came out..after doing some checkups ...Doctor taking out stethoscope..from his ears..and instructing something to Nurse ..After seeing Doctor whole team went towards him..._

_Daya(hastily)- Doctor vo..shreya...theek hai na vo.._

_ACP- kiya hua Doctor koi chinta wali bat toh nahi hai na.._

_Doctor(took a sigh)- nahi..infact vo toh ab khatre se bahar hain..( cheerful expressions)..Nurse ne abhi abhi hi use toda hosh mein ate dekha..aur vo mujhe batane ayi..unhe goli dil ke kafi paas lagi thi...sach kahun toh unke itni jaldi recovery ki hume umeed hi nahi thi..I must say ki yeh ap logon ki duvaon ka hi asar hai.._

_With this words of Doctor a big sigh of relief..came on everyone's face..all faces glowed up with the new ray of hope...Tears fell from Daya's face..tears of happiness..as if he was releasing all his pain..his fear..with those tears...as if someone has..given a new life to his lifeless soul.._

_Daya( with teary voice to doctor)- Thanks Doctor...Thank u very much.._

_ACP immediately did a query..to doctor..._

_ACP- doctor kiya hum use mil sake hain?_

_Doctor- han bilkul... per ap log unhe jiyada bat mat kareyega..ziyada bat karna unke liye sahi nahi hai..vo khtare se to bahar hain per phir bhi abhi weak hain._

_With this advice Doctor..left..all moved inside to meet Shreya..except..Abhijeet and Daya.. Abhijeet was about to move inside..but looking at Daya he stopped.._

_Abhijeet kept his hand on Daya's shoulder who was still shedding tears from his eyes..but a relief was seen on his face..._

_Abijeet- Daya..kiya hua han...tujhe use nahi milna...sari raat baithker yehan isi pal ka toh intazar kar raha tha na tu..dekha Daya kha tha na meine ki apne pyaar per bharosa rakh..tere payir ki taqut aj use vapas le ayi hai.. (wiping his tears and in order to change the mood ) lagta hai ab dono ki bari a gayi hai shadi ka ladoo khane ki.._

_Abhijeet was successful in changing the mood..And both buddies shared a laughter on this.._

_Abhijeet- ab chal bhi ander..mil le .._

_Daya(teary voice)- han boss..ata hun.. (wiping his tears )tum jao abhi ata hun.._

_Abhijeet nodded as Yes and patted his shoulder and went inside...Daya was still outside...he wanted to release all his pain...he was not able to go inside and see shreya in such a condition.._

_Daya(looking up to god)- thanks...thank u..very much..apne mujhe meri zindagi lauta di..(his eyes were full of tears).._

_HERE INSIDE THE ICU-_

_ACP went inside and sat on stool which was beside Shreya's bed..all others were also standing surrounding Shreya's bed..with the smiling faces..after seeing ACP...Shreya tried to get up..ACP gently patting her head like a father.._

_ACP(soft tone)- nahi..nahi Shreya..aram se...lati raho..(after a pause).kasi ho?_

_Shreya(low tone)- theek hun sir.._

_ACP(smiling)- pata tha mujhe ki humari Shreya ko kuch nahi ho sakta..vo ek sachi fighter hai..(strong tone)_

_Shreya just smiled on that.._

_Dr Tarika – kasa feel ho rha hai ab?_

_Shreya(smiling but in low weak voice)- phele se acha.._

_All started talking with her..making her fell relaxed and comfortable...she was smiling and also answering to all though in low tone.. but her eyes were searching for someone else.. her body was present in the room but..Heart and mind was with someone else.. her eyes were not able see the person for whom she was waiting for.._

_While she was moving her eyes here and there ...looking towards door..Sachin understood that for whom she is waiting..a naughty smile came on his face.._

_Sachin(naughty smile)- kiya hua Shreya?..kise dund rahi ho..?_

_Shreya just moved her head as no..bit blushing.._

_Dr Tarika(teasing tone)- kiya Sachin kase sawal karte ho han tum bhi..kis ka intazar hoga Shreya ko...obviously Daya sir ka hi na.. _

_Shreya just blushed and smiled a bit..and lowered her gaze.. Abhijeet coughed fakely ..on this sentence of Tarika... all were trying to make Shreya happy and make the environment..light ...and were trying to pull..Shreya's leg.._

_Purvi- han ab toh unka hi intazar hoga na..(teasing tone)_

_Abhijeet(smiling and teasing tone)- kiya Shreya..han..hum sab bhi toh hai..aur vo..vo toh tumhe dehkne ab tak ander bhi nahi aya... humari taraf bhi toh dekh lo..itni bekadri..very bad han.._

_Freddy- han Shreya..Abhjeet sir bikul theek khe rahe hain..Daya sir ko tumhari parwa hi nahi hai..tabhi ab tak nahi aye(in a naughty way).._

_Shreya's expressions were sad on this...as if she was getting angry with Daya..looking at Sherya..ACP stood up and turned towards all...showing a fake anger to all..with a fake angry face.._

_ACP- kiya hai han tum logo ko.. kab se tang kheeche hi ja rahe ho..ab bas bhi karo..(also involved with the team in pulling her leg)- ab vo nahi aya toh isme bichari Shreya ka kiya kasoor..kyion uski tang kheech rahe ho tum log.?_

_On listening this from ACP... Shreya was really feeling bad now..tears ran out of her eyes as if she was hurt...that why Daya did not come to meet her..All noticed that now Shreya was really hurt.._

_Dr Tarika (serious tone)- Shreya..nahi(sitting beside her)..tum toh rone lagi yar..Sorry hum toh sirf mazak kar rahe thai.._

_Sachin- shreya..hum toh sirf tumhari tang kheech rahe tahi..tum toh sach man gayi..com'on yar we were just joking.._

_Abhjeet(now serious)- tumhe pata hai Shreya..vo toh kal se gaher bhi nahi gaya...baher hi baitha tha..aur jab tak tumhare kahtere se baher ane ki khaber nahi sun li cahin nahi pada use..Sherya uska pyaar hi aj tumhe maut ke muh se bahar le ker aya hai..tum ne man bhi kase liya ki use tumhari parwa nahi hai.._

_ACP- han Shreya..hum sab mein se sabse jiyada...uska piyaar... uski duwan hi toh kam ayin hain_

_Sherya(smiling but tears in her eyes)- sach sir..vo thai yehan.._

_Abhijeet nodded in yes..after that all.. turned..and found Daya..at the door..Sherya noticed Daya on the door..her face was glowed up with 200 wts smile...her eyes were filled with tears..but the tears of happiness..both eyes met each other...tears ran out of Daya's eyes...a relief..of seeing his love safe now was seen on his face...but also pain to see his love like this ... _

_he came and sat beside her bed.. holding her... hand_

_Daya(smiling with tears)- Shreya..tum theek ho na.._

_Shreya(teary voice)- han..sir_

_Daya (scolding tone)- tumne to meri jan hi nikal di thi..tumhe andaza bhi hai ki mujh per kiya beet rahi thi..aur tumne us bullet ke samne ate hue mere bare mein ek bar bhi nahi socha..agar tumhe..kuch ho jata to..toh mein toh jee te jee mar jata..bahut swarthy ho gayi ho tum sirf apne bare mein sochti ho..(turning his face to other side)_

_Shreya(keeping her hand on his face to turn it to herself)- idher dekhiye..han hun mein sawarthi...apko pata hai..agar vo bullet apko lag jati toh..toh mein..nahi use phele toh mein hi mar jaun vo acaha hai.._

_Daya(immediately turned his face towards Shreya and kept his hand on her mouth)- nahi asa mat kaho Shreya...(looking in her eyes)_

_ and just hugged her she also did the same...both burst out their pain and fears for each other .._

_**Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene Mein**__**  
**__**Jana Yeh Humne Kahan**__**  
**__**Aise Mile Ho Jaise Hum pe**__**  
**__**Ho Mehereban Yeh Khuda...**_

_**Main Wari Jawan**__**  
**__**Main Wari Jawan**__**  
**__**Sathhoya Ki Ho Ya Sur Re...**_

_**Rab Di Marzi Hai Apna Yeh Milna**__**  
**__**Barsa Hai Hum Pe Uska Noor...**_

_**Piya O Re Piya...**__**  
**__**Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**_

_**Piya O Re Piya...**__**  
**__**Piya Re Piya Re Piya**__**..**_

_Daya(in teary voice)- Shreya cahe kuch bhi ho jaye..dubara asa mat karna..vada karo Shreya.. ki phir kabhi asa nahi karogi.._

_Shreya- karungi..ek bar toh kiya..apke liye toh hazar bar apni jan dene ke liye tayar hun mein.._

_Both were feeling relief..comfort and a felling of completeness..now no one would separate them...whole team were watching..a true love story..and two cute pair of love birds meeting each other..as if they met each other..after many years..all eyes were watery.._

_Abhijeet(in light mood and teasing tone patting Daya's shoulder)- are bahi..ab..tum dono hi ek dusre mein khoye raho ge ya hume bhi koi puchega..Kab se murat ki tarha khade hain sab..aur tum Daya kitana dato ge ab use.._

_Sachin( immediately)- are nahi sir mene suna hai ki pyaar mein asi khati-mithi nok jhok chalti hi rahti hai.. Daya sir..romantic ho rahe hain..._

_Daya and Shreya both blushed on this..Daya slightly smiled.._

_Freddy's expressions were like as if he was shocked by that pyaar word..though he knew well about their love..but in order to pull their leg.._

_Freddy- Pyaar..sir(to ACP)..toh bat yehan tak paunch gayi...sir phir toh humhe jaldi do..do marriage halls book karane padenge.._

_Sachin(confused)- do mager dusra kis ke liye sir.._

_Freddy-are Sachin ek humre Daya sir aur shreya ke liye..aur dusra(looking towards abhi and tarika) Abhijeet sir aur tarika ke liye...vese bhi dono ne sath mein shadi karne ki kasam jo khai thi.._

_Tarika and Abhijeet both blushed.. Tarika lowered her gaze...Daya..looked towards Abhijeet whose face was already bit embarrassed..looking down here and there.. Dayreya and Abirika.. were blushing..and looking at each other.._

_ACP – han Freddy chalo..dono ko hi ghodi per chadha detn hain.._

_Dr Salunke(teasing tone)- han.. kam se kam pher toh meri lab mein shanti ho jayegi...phele se gher per hi sari batin ho jayegi...toh lab mein mujhe bhi koi sunega.._

_all...shared a big laughter on this..even shreya...after sometime.._

_ACP(bit serious) – bahut ho gaya ab..chalo sab bahar chalte hain...Shreya ko aram karne do..doctor ne kaha hai na ki ise jiyada bat.. nahi karani hai..ab bhi bahut weak hai yeh..chalo.._

_And with that all went outside..Daya was about turn and take step forward..but Shreya..grabbed his hand...Daya stopped and turned.._

_Daya(worried face)- kiya hua Shreya?_

_Shreya- kuch nahi bas...ap mat jaye na..bathiye na mere paas._

_Daya(keeping his hand on her cheek)- Shreya..tumhe aram ki jarurat hai..mein yehan rahunga toh tum..aram kase karogi.._

_Shreya(making innocent face)- ap yehin batiye na please..sir..mein yehan akeli ho jaungi.._

_Daya-theek hai peraa..ek sharat per.._

_Shreya(confused )- kasi sharat.._

_Daya- mere nam ke age yeh jo tumne sir ka title laga rakha hai na..vo hatana padega.._

_Shreya- per sir.._

_Daya(irritated face) phir sir..kiya tumhe mera nam acha nahi lagta..jo yeh sir ka title age laga deti hoi..itna acha nam aur tum sir laga ker pura..maza kharab ker deti ho.._

_Shreya- theek hai baba..Daya..bas..both smiled on that and continued their talk.._

_OUTSIDE THE ICU-_

_ACP and team were coming Out...discussing about Shreya...all were happy and relaxed..but suddenly they saw..Shreya's mummy- daddy and a person along with them..coming..towards ICU...hastily..as they reached outside the ICU..they saw ACP and team there.. and they stopped.._

_ACP(looking towards Shreya's mummy daddy)- are ap log.._

_Shreya's mummy(worried face)- kahan hai meri bachi..vo...vo theek hai na.._

_Shreya's daddy(bit angry tone)-ap logo ne hume phele kiyon nahi bataya..humari bachi yehan maut se lad rahi thi aur.._

_ACP(calming them down)- dehkeye aap please shant ho jaye..hum ne ap se yeh sab chupaya.. kiyonki hum ap logon ko..pareshan nahi karna cahate tahi..aur ab vese bhi..vo bikul theek hai.. bas todhi weak hai.._

_Shreya's daddy- phir bhi ap ko hume batana toh chaeye tha na..kal se humari bachi yehan hai aur apne.. hume aj subh hi inform kiya..jab vo kahtre se bahar a gayi..CID officer ban gayi hai toh kiya ab humara haq nahi raha us per?_

_ACP- nahi asi bat nai hai...sabse pahela haq toh to ap logo ka hi ha...per ap pareshan na hon isi liye... chodeye.. ab toh vo theek hai na..jaye mil lejye usse.._

_Another person who came along with Shreya's parents..interrupts..._

_Person- per phir bhi yeh log Shreya ke parents hain..apko inse nahi chupna chaye tha..._

_ACP noticed the person and confusingly looked at the person from foot to toe.._

_ACP(narrowing his eyes)- tum kon ho? Aur Shreya ke mummy daddy ke sath.._

_Person(forwarding his hand)- hello ACP sir..I AM KARAN...KARAN RATHOD FROM CRIME BRANCH ..DELHI.._

_**A/N**__- _Happy now..Shreya is safe and fine..ab toh naraz nahi ho na ap log...but..but..but who is this new entry...aur uska aur Shreya ka kya rishta hai..why is he there to visit Shreya ..aur yeh naya saksh..kiya toofan kada karega humare Dayreya ke zindagi mein? janne ke liye stay tuned...and han mera reward Shreya ko bachane ka..mere reviews don't forget ok lol...

Guys one more thing i want to say u is that thank u all very much ..and it is really a excellent..experience..working here.. i wanted to be a writer itni achi toh nahi per ..jitno ko bhi mein apni stories se kush kar pai hun..ya kam se kam ek smile la pai hun kisi ke chere per..toh it means ki I have achieved...u guys are really great..u accepted me and my not so good writing here...love u all for that..thanks a lot guys mere first ff ko itna like karne ke liye..guys.. hugs to u all ... BYE TAKE CARE..LUV U ALL..AND KEEP SMILING :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**_**- hi guys back with new chapter..Guys jab mene yeh story likhni shuru ki toh mene itne age ka socha bhi nahi tha..i thought ki chapter -6 tak mein ise khatam kar dungi..but badme i thought to expand it.. guys i want to ask u one thing here that do u all want ki main is story ko dareya ki shadi tak le jaun?guys if u want then only..kiyonki if u viewers don't enjoy or u think ki i am dragging it..so it will not make any sense to take it further...plz reply ok... vese ab phele jasa likh toh nahi paa rahi..and i think ab ap sab bhi bore ho rahe ho is story se... and u know what mein bhi..will end it soon abhi ke liye enjoy chapter-7**_

_**GUEST, BLUEMOON, GUEST-2,3, SACHIN 1495 , KITTU, SUNDAS and others all my viewers sorry for this very late update..**_

_**Guys i am not writing recap here because.. bahut lamba ho jar raha hai... age ka padhye...**_

_Person(forwarding his hand and in one hand he was having flower buckeye)- hello ACP sir..I AM KARAN...KARAN RATHOD FROM CRIME BRANCH ..DELHI.._

_ACP(also forwarding his hand)- oh.. I see...Karan..toh tum Delhi crime branch mein kam karte ho...(shaking hand)_

_Karan- yes sir, mein shreya ka college ke time ka dost hun...todhe din ki chute per tha toh socha apne dost se mil auon...mein kal hi aya..toh uncle-untie se pata chala ki...Shreya duty per hai..aur phir aj subha yeh news..per sir ap logon ko hume bata toh dena chaye tha shreya ki halat ke bare mein.._

_ACP(looking towards shreya's parents and Karan)- mene khana ki ab vo bilkul theek hai..mil lijeya use se jayeye...aur fikar mat kijeye.._

_Their conversation was interrupted...as ACP received a call...he and team left...because a case was reported in bureau..and Karan and Shreya's parents were entering inside Shreya's room and on the other hand.._

_INSIDE THE ICU-_

_Shreya was hoding Daya's hand and both were talking...but suddenly Shreya started..shedding tears from her eyes..Daya noticed that and.._

_Daya(cubing her face and wiping her tears)- Shreyaaa... are yeh ansu kiyon? Ab tak toh haste-haste bat ker rahi thi.._

_Shreya didn't answered but she just hugged him...Daya also did the same.._

_Shreya(teary voice)- itna pyaar karte hain mujse? _

_Daya(smiling in tears)- kiyon? Tumhe ab bhi koi shak hai kiya?_

_Shreya- nahi..magar jo dar mene aj apke ankho mujhe kho dene ka dekha vo phele kabhi nahi dekha..itna pyaar karte tahi toh...intne dino apne ander chupa kase liya?(teary eyes)_

_Daya- chupa nahi raha tha per intzar ker raha tha tumhare ishare ka..(in order to change the mood in a comic way)vese aaj yeh sab kiyon puch rahi ho? Kahin irada toh nahi badal diya? Dekho ab kuch nahi ho sakta han..ab toh zindagi bhar ke liye...booked ho chuke ho tum mere liye..._

_Shreya(teasing)- acha..aur agar mera irada badal gaya toh..ya phir koi aur doond..._

_Daya(interrupts)- are ase kase irada badal logi...agar koi aur dondha bhi hai..toh mujhe pahele hi bata dena han... (stretching his sleeves up) apne hat ki todi special exercise ka shok pura ker lunga..aur ..itne himmat dikhane ke liye use acha sa award bhi de dunga.._

_Shreya- acha chaliye..chodiye... (teasing)_

_Daya- mujhe lightly mat lo han..i am serious..(looking at his watch) hey bhagwan..mein toh bhool hi gaya.._

_Shreya(confused)- kiya?_

_Daya(slightly slapping himself on fore head) – vo mujhe toh tumhare doctor se milna tha..baton baton mein bhool hi gaya..(he gets up) chalo Shreya mein chalta hun...tumhare doctor se bhi milta jaunga...aur gher bhi ho aunga..kal se gher bhi nahi gaya..change ker ke ata hun phir.._

_Shreya- theek hai per jaldi ayega..han_

_And with that Daya left..after sometime...Karan and Shreya's parents...entered inside Shreya's room..._

_Shreya's mom after seeing her child ..she just took her into hug... impatiently_

_Shreya's mom- meri bachi...kasi hai tu? Theek hai na..._

_Shreya- ma.. tum...tum kab ayi? Mein theek hun maa.._

_Shreya's daddy(scolding tone)- mana ki ab tu badi ho gayi hai...CID officer ban gayi toh kiya apne maa-bap se itni door ho gayi hai ki...itna sab kuch ho gaya aur hume pata bhi nahi.._

_Shreya's mom- bikul sahi keh rahe hain ap...badi ho gayi hai na ...choti thi tab zara sa zukham bhi ho jaye...toh pure gher mein papa- papa karti ghumti thi..aur ab goli lagne per bhi..papa yad nahi aye na.._

_Shreya -ma..ab bas bhi karo kitna datogi...mein theek hun...aap log please chinta mat kijeye...aur papa ab mein choti nahi rahi...I can handle it...aur ab kiya tum har roz chinta karogi..CID ki job mein toh yeh chalta rehta hai.._

_Shreya's daddy- acha..kase chinta na kare...beta tu cahe kitni bhi badi ho ja humare liye toh bachi hi rahegi ..._

_Shreya's mom(tears in her eyes) chodiye..yeh kiya smajhegi...ma ke dil ko..jab khud ma banegi na tab samajhegi.._

_Shreya- maa..(making a innocent face) acha theek hai I am sorry..(holding her ears)..._

_Before shreya's mom could speak anything...a voice interrupted them..it was karan at the door...holding flower buckeye in his hand..which covered his face.._

_Karan-ase nahi chalega... sirf uncle-untie se nahi hume bhi sorry bolna padega.._

_Shreya looked confusingly towards the person as she couldn't see his face...Karan putting the buckeye down off his face...a big smile with a surprising expressions came on shreya's face.. after seeing him.._

_Shreya(surprisingly)- Karan! Tum...yehan...(keeping her hands on her mouth)..tum kab aye? What a surprise.._

_Karan(smiling and pointing his finger to shreya)- dekha na chuka diya na...aur kiyon mein yehan nahi ho sakta?_

_Shreya(making a face)- Karan ke bache...ab tak adat gayi nahi na teri surprises dene ki..._

_Karan- kiya karoon? purani adat jo hai...asani se chooti nahi.._

_keeping buckeye aside on the table.. and hitting his hand slightly on Shreya's shoulder... came near her and sat..beside her bed..on the stool.._

_Shreya(felt pain) -ahhh.._

_Karan- oh! toh sach mein dukh raha hai...mujhe toh laga mere ane ki khabar sunte hi..mahutarmaji ne khat pakad li...ki kahin Karan phir koi challenge na de de..jase ki meri purani adat hai tumhe har challenge mein harne ki... college ke time se..(teasingly)_

_Shreya(making annoyed face)- ho..mister tumse kisne kaha ki mein tum se darti hun..mein na is halat mein bhi tumse jeet ker dikha sakti hun..aur han har bar tumhi nahi jeet te tahi.. aur ab na toh vo Shreya rahi hai nahi vo challenges..akhir ab mein ek CID officer hun..Challenges se darti nahi hun koi..hmm_

_Karan(looking towards Shreya's mother who was standing near shreya's bed)- dekha..dekha..untieji..kase rob jama rahi hai...apne CID officer hone ka..jase hum toh kuch hain hi nahi..hum..bhi toh police ki naukri karte hain...vese untieji sab kuch badal gaya per ek cheez nahi badali..apki yeh KHISYAAYI BILLI.._

_Shreya(angry eyes)- chup ker samajha...NAKTA BANDER...tu bhi abhi..bhi vesa hi bander hai..badla nai koi..jiyada complain karne ki jarurat nahi hai meri ma ko..samjha.._

_Karan(making a innocent face towards Shreya's mother)- Dekha untieji ..ise liye mein ise KHISYAAYI BILLI bolta hun..ap khe dijeye isse ki ap meri bhi ma hain sirf iski nahi.._

_Shreya- ma kahiye na isse kabse..pareshan ker raha hai..(to her mother)_

_Karan- ap is se kahiye mujhse nahi.._

_Shreya's mother(irritated loudly)- are bas...ab bas bhi karo dono..dono hi ek jase ho koi kam nai hai kisise..itne bade ho gaye hain...koi kahega ki desh ki raksha karne vale..yeh siphai..bachon ki tarha ladte hain...aur Shreya tu bhi kuch kam nahi hai..chot lagi hai phir bhi jhagda toh karegi hi..(to her daddy)..chaliye ji ab hume yehan se jana chaiye..nahi toh yeh dono pagal ker denge hume...inki ladai toh kabhi khatam hi nahi hogi...bachpan mein pata hai..inhe shant karte- karte pagal ho jati thi mein.._

_Karan- han abhi toh itne salon ka sara badla nikal na hai.._

_Shreya looking towards him with annoyed face and making a face.._

_Shreya's mom- han..han ladte raho dono hum toh chale..(to shreya rubbing her hand in her hairs)- mein doopher ko aungi kahna leker..tab tak Karen ki dant hi khale.._

_Shreya(making a face) maaa..._

_And with that her mother and daddy moved out ...and after that both again started.._

_Shreya- chod na..itne sal bad mile aur..phir bhi jhagda ker raha hai tu..kam se kam yehi puch le ki kase hun?_

_Karan(checking her body temperature and keeping his hand on her head and neck)-are kiya hua? Tu theek toh hai na?yeh KHISYAAYI BILLI achank se BHIGEE BILLI kese ban gayi? (looking here and there) ya phir suraj kahin aur se nikla hai aj..itne asani se jhagde ki bhasha se pyaar ki bhasha per..kiska asar hai? koi mil toh nahi gaya?(teasingly)_

_Shreya- han mil toh gaya hai..per..(blushing looking down)_

_Karan (surprisingly)- are bapre..yeh BILLI toh sharmana bhi seekh gayi..chalo kuch toh ladkiyon wali baten seekhin itne salon mein.. vese tujhe mil kase gya koi..bachare ki zindagi kharaab ho gayi..._

_Shreya- kiya?yeh bolo na ki uski zindagi abad ho gayi..aur tujhe kiya lagta hai ki mein ladkiyon vali baten nahi seekh sakti..tujhe toh yeh laga hoga na..ki mujhe koi nahi mila hoga ab tak..per mil gaya na(proudly smirked).._

_Karan- han laga toh tha..aur ab bhi yakken nahi ho raha.. ki tujhe koi mil gaya..(teasing)_

_Shreya- acha meri chod tu bata ... tujhe mili ki nahi koi?_

_Karan (making a sad face)- nahi tu jo chali gayi..(teasingly)_

___Shreya- Karan tu nahi sudhrega..._

_And suddenly she noticed the flower buckeye which Karan kept aside on the table.._

_Shreya(happily)- wao! Kitne sunder phool hain..tumhe ab tak yad hai ki mujhe..yeh white roses pasand hain..aur dekho toh..bahisahab ladayi mein lag gaye..yun nahi ki itne sunder phool hat mein hi de de.._

_Karan- aye nahi(hitting her hand which she kept on the buckeye) kisne kaha ki yeh tumhare liye hain..yeh toh kisi khas ke liye hain.._

_Shreya- acha..aur kis khas ke liye hain? ab yeh hospital mein laye ho toh mein toh apne liye hi samajhugi na...aur vese bhi white roses toh mere favorite hain na..hmm(turning her face to other side and tears came in her eyes..as if she was hurt ki uske dost ke liye kon use jiyada khas ho gaya?)_

_Karan(after realizing that she was hurt trying to turn her face towards himself )- shreyaaa...tumhe pata hai vo khas insane kon hai...(giving her buckeye) vo tumhe toh ho...bachpan ki dost ho per phir bhi...itna bhi nahi samajhti ki..mein tumhari tang kheech raha tha...(light comic tone) aur vese bhi tumhari height kam hai na..toh socha tang kheech ker lamba kar dun tumhe toda..._

_Shreya still not looking at him...but she took the buckeye..with a bit angry face.._

_Karan(looking at her)- ab bhi gussa ho..acha theek hai sorry(And he hugged her as a friend) ab toh gussa thuk do.._

_Shreya...after making bit angry expressions now also hugged him..._

_Now Daya returned from his home and he was at the door...looking at both of them hugging each other...his eyes were wide open... as if he was shocked..._

_**A/N**__**- yeh kiya ho raha ha bahi..yeh kiya ho raha hai? yeh Karan apne sath konsi musibat layega? Kiya hoga daya ka reaction?kiya hoga jab amne samne honge..bachpan ka dost karan aur..abhi ka pyaar Daya...?kiya ap log Dareya ki shadi dekhna chayenga?..stay tuned and do review..BYE take care luv u all :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- last chapter bahut short tha na but yeh wala is big..time kam tha isi liye type nahi ker payi thi.. KHUSHALIJOSHI, KITTU,KIAMERA, GUESTS 1,2,3...SACHIN1495, DAYSHREE,MISHTI,SUNDAS,LOVEDAYREYA, and all my viewers thanks for ur continuous support..BLUEMOON same to u dear...a tight hug to u also... guys I'm missing many reviewers this time anyways... aur han PPTMS ke liye kal tak wait karna hoga plz..ok now no bakwas..enjoy chapter-8**

_Now Daya returned from his home and he was at the door...looking at both of them hugging each other...his eyes were wide open... as if he was shocked..._

_Both separated from the hug...and after sometime shreya noticed Daya standing at the door and...looking at both of them...with shocked expressions..._

_Shreya(looking at Daya)- are...ap agaye ..ander aye na..vahan kiyon khade hain..._

_Karan turned his face towards the door...Following shreya's gaze and was looking at Daya.. narrowing his eyes..._

_Daya giving a strange look to karan and Shreya... entered inside...after seeing Shreya...Daya was pretending to behave normally... by giving a fake smile to both of them...though he was.. confused and shocked and may be a bit jealous also... all mixed feelings after seeing shreya hugging someone else...cause he was unaware of..their friendship..._

_Shreya- ab apko bhi koi permission ki jarurat hai kiya ander aneke liya...vese ap itni jaldi agaye...(after a pause) ab bhi vahan khade hain..aye na..._

_Daya(looking at Karan and then shreya with a fake smile)- ha..han vo mene socha ki tum akeli hogi..toh(looking at karan..with jealous expressions) per lagta nahi ki tum akela feel kar rahi thi.._

_Shreya- acha aur ...aj itne ukad kiyon rahen hain app?_

_Daya(trying to hide his jealousy)- nahi...toh mein kahan ukahad raha hun..(again looking at karan confusingly)_

_Karan still looking at Daya ..with narrowed eyes..._

_Shreya(looking at daya)- are mein toh intro karana bhool hi gayi..anyways..Daya yeh hai karan...mere bacpan ka dost.. DELHI CRIME BRANCH mein kam karta hai(looking at karan)- aur karan ye hain.. senior inspector Daya CID Mumbai.. _

_Karan(smiling)- ho CID senior inspector Daya..(forwarding his hand)- to ap hain CID inspector Daya.. _

_Daya(smiling fakily and shaking hand)- jee..toh app..CRIME BRENCH DELHI mein kam karte hain...good..._

_Shreya- Daya ap jante hain..hum bachpan se sath rahe hain..sath mein bade hue...sath mein school gaye..college bhi sath mein ki.._

_Karan( interrupting)- aur yehan tak ki CRIME BRANCH bhi sath mein join ki..aur training bhi sath mein li..per phir u know..destiny.. bachpan ke in doston ko alag ker gayi..Shreya ki manzil use..yehan Mumbai le ayi ..aur meri Delhi mein hi reh gayi..._

_Daya(his eyes wide open after listening all this)- are bas..bas ab...Training tak hi na..ya..a..aaur bhi kuch sath mein kiya hai.._

_Sherya-Daya...(giving angry look to him)_

_Daya (making serious face) nahi..nahi..I mean..bachpan ke dost ho toh...sab sath mein kiya... vese Karan... itne sab kuch sath mein kiya..training sath mein li.. padhai sath mein ki toh..kahin dono ne..pyaar vager bhi...(in a teasing tone)_

_Karan(taking it lightly)- nice han..good sense of humor..inspector Daya..I must say.. u are really an interesting.. guy.. _

_After making bit serious face..suddenly Daya...himself started laughing loudly ..and following him Shreya and Karan also.. started laughing...three of them.. shared a laughter.._

_Shreya( still controlling her laughter) –Daya..ap bhi na.._

_Karan could still not control his laughter...after sometime.._

_Karan-anyways... bahut suna tha ap logon ke bare mein..aye din ap logon ke bahaduri ke kisse chapte hi rahete hain..newspaper mein.. ap logo ko kon nahi janta...aur..ap logon ki imandari..aur bahaduri ke toh hume vahan Delhi mein bhi..CRIME BRANCH ki police training mein...examples diye jate thai..bhut khushi hui aj apko sach mein apne samne dekha ker...aur yeh janker ki Shreya ap logon ke sath kam karti hai.._

_Daya(fakily smiled)- aur mere hat ko bhi har koi janta hai..kafi famous hai u know..is hat ka thapad..(he meant it indirectly for karan..)_

_Shreya(looking at Daya)- daya.(now she was understanding ki Daya is jealous) _

_Karan( laughing fakily)- I said na..good sense of humor...(to Daya)vese ap humisha hi asi baten Karte hain ya..aj mujhe dekh ker kar rahe hain..._

_Daya- nahi tumare liye..special.._

_Shreya(giving a angry look to him..and cutting his sentence)- Dayaaa..abb karan..vo Daya na...ase.._

_Their conversation was interrupted..as Karan received a call.._

_Karan(taking out his mobile and looking at the screen)- ek minute...excuse me han (to both of them)- i'll just be back..vo headquarters se phone hai Shreya..abhi ata hun han.._

_And with that..karan went outside to attend the call..and after Karan..left..Shreya..to Daya.._

_Shreya(pressing her teethes)- kiya ker rahe thai ap? _

_Daya- kiya?kuch bhi toh nahi..(making face as if kuch hua hi nahi)_

_Shreya- mein sab janti hun...tane kiyon de rahe thai ap use?.._

_Daya(making innocent face)-mein..aur tane..mene kab tane diye use?_

_Shreya- acha...toh un sab baton ka kiya matlab..nikalega koi...vo toh karan tha toh usne..yeh sab mazak mein le liya..agar use sach mein bura lag jata toh.._

_Daya- toh use bura lagne se farak padta hai tumhe..aur jab tum log chipak-chipak ker bat ker rahe tahi tab.. mujhe bura nahi laga hoga.. chipku kahin ka.._

_Shreya(teasingly)- acha..toh ye bat hai..toh apko jalan ho rahi hai...possessive han..Daya apko jalne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..vo mere bachpan ka dost hai..aur hum jab bhi milte hain ase..hi bat karte hain... _

_Daya- bachpan ka dost hai toh kiya chipke hi jayega kiya?..koi limitations bhi hain ya nahi...ghusta hi chala ja raha hai... aur vese madam kisne kaha ki mein jealous hun..mujhe koi farak nai..padta..(pretending ki use koi farak nahi padta).._

_Shreya- hmm..per lagta toh asa hi hai...aur karan mera dost hai..aur isme bura hi kiya hai?_

_Daya- agar vo paas aye toh vo dost hai..aur agar hum ayen toh(coming closer to her)- apko bura lagata hai madam(coming more and more closer to her almost near to her lips).._

_Shreya blushing and trying to move away..but Daya..holding her from her arms..._

_Shreya- ye..yeh kiya ker rahe hain app..chodiye na.._

_Daya(looking in her eyes)-kiyon dar lag raha hai.._

_Shreya(avoiding his gaze)- na..nahi..per vo ( she noticed Tiffin which Daya brought for her) yeh Tiffin laye the na ap..abb..bb toh khilayenge nahi(in order to change the topic..so that Daya will move away from her)_

_Daya left her and remembered the Tiffin which he brought for..Shreya..but just kept it aside..and forgot..about it...busy in talking.._

_Daya-are han..Tiffin.._

_He..took the Tiffin and opened it...and placed all the things in a plate..Shreya after seeing..the stuff in the plate.._

_Shreya(happily)- are Daya..halwa layen hain app..vo bhi gajar ka..._

_Daya (feeding her with the spoon)- han..kasa bana hai ?_

_Shreya- ahhh..yummy..itna..tasty hai..kisne banaya? Apne?_

_Daya- toh...tumhe kiya lagta hai? obviously mene banaya hai.._

_Shreya(surprisingly) – apne!..apko khana banana ata hai?..nahi ap mazak ker rahe hai na..yeh apne nahi banaya.._

_Daya-toh kiya mein tumse jhoot bolunga.._

_Shreya- acha..phir meri ek bahut badi chinta door ho gayi..._

_Daya- konsi?_

_Shreya- khana banana ki..ab shadi ke bad ap hi toh kahna bayenge na...aur vo bhi itna acha..(teasing)_

_Daya- tumhe asa kyion lagta hai ki mein tumhari yeh bat manuga?_

_Shreya- aur koi rasta hai kiya apke paas? Rehna toh mere sath hi hai.._

_Daya- no ways..khana toh tumhe hi banana padega...vese..ata bhi hai kuch banana?_

_Shreya- ata hai na.._

_Daya- kiya-Kiya? Ata hai..._

_Shreya- sirf ek cheez..ullu banana..(serious tone)- nahi- nahi ata hai..maa ne sab sikhaya tha banana...aur jab bhi kam se free time milta hai..mera sab se pasandita kam hota hai nayi-nayi dishes banana..ap ek bar kha ke dekhye ga..per itna tasty halwa toh mein bhi nahi bana sakti...jase mujhe meri mom ne khana bana na sikhya..apko bhi toh kisi ne sikhya hoga na..jarur apki maa ne sikhaya..hoga.._

_Daya's eyes were filled with tears with those words of Shreya...he gets up and turns his face towards other side...pain was seen in his eyes.. he wanted to hide his tears from her..but Shreya noticed that.._

_Shreya(looking at Daya)- kiya hua? ab tak toh theek tahi ap.._

_Daya(teary voice)- kuch nahi...(wiping his tears)- bas ase hi.._

_Shreya- ase hi nahi..kuch bat toh hai..(trying to look at his face which he turned to other side)_

_Daya-ab tumse kiya chupana... vo...maa..maa ne nahi shikhaya...maa hogi toh sikhayegi na..sab kuch kudh hi sheekha aur.. kiya hai zindagi bhar...khana..kapde..in sab ka dhiyan rakhne ke liya maa nahi thi...anath jo tha..maa-bap ka toh muh tak nahi dekha aj tak..na bap kandha mila..na maa ki mamta kabhi.. zindagi ne apne ap hi sab kuch sheekha diya..per ek insane se bahut kuch sheekha... mene...aur vo hai Abhijeet..mera bahi..mera yaar..usese rishte nibhane seekhe..aur agar aj tumse pyaar karne ke kabil bana hun toh vo sirf uski vajha se hi.. nahi toh is dil ko pyar karna kahan ata tha..pyaar hota to deta na kisi ko.. zindagi ka..phela aur sab se anmol rishta mila mujhe Abhijeet se.. (tears were rolling down his eyes)_

_Shreya(felt a pinch in her heart...her eyes also became watery)- Daya.. I am really sorry..mein apko hurt nahi karna chati thi..mein nahi janti thi ki aap..chodiye na..ab to ap apni zindagi mein khush hai na..apke paas Abhijeet sir ka..sath toh hai na...unke jase yaar..unke jasa bahi... toh naseeb valoon ko milta hai..aur ap asa mat sochiye ki apne mujhse yeh bat share kar ke khud ko kamzoor bana liya.. dukh batne se kam hota hai...idher dekhiye na..(changing the topic)..vese..maa khana lane vali thi per..yeh Gajar ka halwa dekh ker mein kudh ko rok hi nahi payi.._

_Daya was still standing..turning his face to other side..now Shreya realized that Daya was really..in pain and was hurt..so she placed the plate on table aside..which she was holding.. and she tried to get up in order to console him...but as she was very weak she..fell... now Daya turns and saw her falling and catches her before she falls but he lost his balance ..Shreya..falls on bed..and Daya on her...both eyes met each other... both came closer to each other...Shreya closes her eyes ...both lips were very close to each other..both lost in each other..._

_**Be inteha...be- inteha...**_

_**Be inteha...hmmm..**_

_**Yun pyaar ker...Yun pyaar ker..**_

_**Be inteha...**_

_**Dekha karoon...saari umar..saari umaar...**_

_**Tere nishan..be inteha..**_

_**Koi..kasar na rahe..meri khabar na rahe..**_

_**Chhu le mujhe is kadar...be inteha..**_

_**Jab sason..mein teri sansen ghuli toh...phir sulagne lage...**_

_**Ehsas mere mujhse khene..lage...hann...**_

_**Bahon mein teri...aake..jahan do yun simatne lage..**_

_**Salab jase koi bahene lage...**_

_**be..inteha..be inteha..yun pyaar ker..**_

_both were lost in each other for sometime...feeling love and passion...but suddenly Shreya felt pain in her wound.._

_Shreya (felling pain)- ahhh..hh_

_Daya realized that..she is feeling pain...he comes out of his thoughts...and immediately gets up.._

_Daya(worried tone)- vo..I am sorry..jiyada.. darad ho raha hai kiya? Mein doctor ko bula ker aun.._

_And he was about to turn..Shreya grabbed his hand.._

_Shreya- nahi..mein theek hun..daya..ap baiteye na.._

_Daya- pakka..na..tum theek ho.._

_Shreya- han..bilkul..theek hun..(changing the tone)- vese khane mein toh halwa tha..per..(wiping his tears) yeh ansu toh ase a rahe hain jaise..mene apko meerchi kane ko bol di ho..vo bhi ek dum chatake wali..teekhi..ek bat kahun? Apko kise ne kaha nahi ki jab ap rote hain..toh apka..cheera..ek dum lal ho jata hai..jaseki koi ladki Sharma ker laal ho rahi ho.. (teasing)_

_Daya- kiya..Shreya(laughed).._

_Shreya(controlling her laughter)- han.. toh kiya..sharmate toh hain hi aap..varna itna time lagate kiya..apne dil ki bat batane...mein..aur mujhe nahi lagta ki shadi vadi apke bas ki bat hai..jab mujhe sab kuch batne..mein itna time lagaya..toh sochiye..mere mom-Dad ko..convince karne mein kitna time lagayenge aap..aap ek kam kijye rahne hi dijye(teasing)_

_Daya- toh tumhe kiya lagta hai ki...mein tumhare mom-dad se humare rishte ki bat nahi ker sakta.._

_Shreya- aur nahi toh kiya..unhe convince karne ki chodiye.. sabke samne mujhe..propose bhi karne ki himmat nahi hai apme .._

_Daya- acha..aur agar ker diya..toh.._

_Shreya- nahi ker payenge..challenge.._

_Daya- theek hai..challenge accepted..ker ke dikhaunga..aur itna hi nahi..sabke samne hi tumhare..mom dad se tumhara hat maunga abb..(proudly smirked)..._

_Shreya(challenging tone)- theek hai done..dekhi..jayegi.._

_Daya- vese mujhe..challenges mein akser logon ko harane ki adat hai..._

_Shreya- theek hai..ap hi se toh harungi na..koi gham nahi hoga...per usse phele..abhi apko ek cheez karni padegi.._

_Daya- kiya?_

_Shreya- phir se vahi khena..padega..theek vese hi jase tab kaha tha.._

_Daya(confused)- kiya? Kiya khena padega.._

_Shreya- vahi jungle wala..I LOVE U..._

_Daya- ye..yeh kiya bat hui..dubar.._

_Shreya- dekha kaha tha na himmat nahi hai..jab mujh akeli ko nahi khe sakte..toh sab ke samne kiya kahenge.._

_Daya(bit hesitating)- ..theek hai..aa ii...l..l..love u_

_Shreya-ase kahnege toh mom..dad toh kiya mein hi pahele mana ker dungi..thode toh romantic ho jaye.._

_Daya-per shreya..(thought of an idea) theek hai...phele tum ankhe band karo.._

_Shreya- ankhe..acha theek hai.._

_She closes her eyes...Daya takes out his mobile and...played a song...and sat on his knees besides her bed..._

_Daya- ab ankhe khol do(forwarding his hand).._

_Shreya opens her eyes and found Daya sitting on his knees...forwarding his hands and song he played in his mobile was.._

_**Dil kahe yeh kiya..raaz hai..**_

_**Jane kiya ker gaye..jiase ..anderon mein tum chandnai bhar gaye...**_

_**..**__** Dil kahe yeh kiya..raaz hai..**_

_**Jane kiya ker gaye..jiase ..anderon mein tum chandnai bhar gaye...**_

_**Kare chand taron ko mashoor itna kyon...kambatkat..inse bhi...koobh soorat hai tu...**_

_**I love u..tu ru..ru ru...**_

_**Hmm.I love u..yeh..yeh..**_

_**I love u...u ...I love u..yeah yeah...**_

_**Thoda...thoda han..tujhse sikha..pyaar karne ka tarika..**_

_**Dil ke khudha ki mujhe inayat hai tu...**_

_**I love u...tu ru..ru..ru..**_

_**I love u...yeah..yeah I love u..**_

_A big smile came on Sherya face.. and she gave her hand in his hand..and by then karan also..attended his call and he was at the door...looking at both of them.. holding each others hands...he was having smile on his face with tears in his eyes.. he was happy for Shreya...for her childhood friend...he was watching..both of them in romantic mood..and his expressions were happy on this..after sometime he enters inside.._

_Karan(fakily coughing)- ahmm..ahmm...hmm statue ..hilna mat..keep giving same pose..caught u guys..._

_Both of them.. looked at karan..who was entering inside...Daya immediately stood up... and both separated their hands from each other..Shreya..trying to behave as if kuch hua hi nahi..both looking at karan..embarrased...Daya giving expressions like..lo agaya phir kabab mein haddi..._

_Karan- kahna hilo mat..aur Daya tum uth kiyon gaye..kitna romantic seen chal raha tha yaar..maza bigad diya mera sara..(teasingly)_

_Shreya- ka..karan vo..hum toh bas..(embarrassed).._

_Karan – kiya mein vo..tum..(looking at Daya) toh yeh hai vo tumhara..koi mil gaya..hmm..Aur dekho to dono kase ban rahe thai mere janese pahele...aur Shreya tu mujhse kab se yeh ..sab chupane lagi..toh proposing chal rahi thi..hmm.. _

_Daya(trying to give a fake smile) – nahi proposing nahi..film..ka rehearsal chal raha tha_

_Karan(smiling)- Shreya..choice achi hai han..per ek gadbad hai...yeh humisha hi ese ukhde rahte hain kiya?ya mujhe dekh ker ukhad rahe hai.. chal chod.._

_Karan sat close to her taking another stool..and kept..his hand on..her shoulder..Daya noticed that and gave a jealous look to karan.._

_Karan(looking at Daya)- vese..proposing complete ya..film adhuri rehe gayii.._

_Daya- nahi..khatam kase hoti..bheech mein haddi jo agayi(taunting on karan).._

_Shreya..giving a angry look to Daya..and to karan.._

_Shreya- film khatam..karne ke liye himmat bhi toh chaiye..jo inme hai nahi..._

_And with this Daya gets up..he feels hurt and...embarrassed in front of karan..and while living..daya.._

_Daya- apna..challenge jarur pura karunga..(looking at karan) aur tab koi haddi bheech mein nahi..ayegi..chalta hun.._

_And he left..with that.. and after that karan to Shreya.._

_Karan- kiya shreya? Tum bhi na..asa nahi khe na chaiye tha tumhe...kitna hurt hua na vo..vese challenge konasa hai.._

_Shreya- mujhe sab ke..samne propose Karne ka..aur kiya.._

_HERE IN THE CORRIDOR OF HOSPITAL-_

_Daya was walking impatiently..and talking to himself.._

_Daya(to himself)- pata nahi kuhd ko kiya samajhti hai...us karan ke samne insult kardi meri...koi nahi is insult ka badla to lunga hi per abhi is challenge ka kiya karoon? ise kiya lagta hai ki mein ise propose..nahi ker sakta...karke toh dikhunga hi mein..ab bat meri izat per agayi hai.. (after a pause)- per kaise ? Asa kiya karoon ki propose bhi ho jaye aur..Shreya ke mom dad bhi convince ho jayen..aur vo bhi sabke samne..kiya karoon?_

_And suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder..he turned..and found that it is was karan..Daya looking at karan with narrowed eyes.._

_Karan- may I help u?..Shreya ko propose karana hai nai..._

_Daya(making a face)- nahi..thanks.._

_Karan- Daya..tumhari..problem hai..kiya..? ase kiyon bat karte ho mujhse tum..dekho Daya..mene tumhe apna dost man liya hai..per pata nahi kiyon..tumhe mujhe dost ki tarah accept nahi ker rahe...chalo lets be friends..(forwarding his hand)..com'on..yar..ok matlab ke liye hi bana lo..u know mein Shreya ka..bachpan ka dost hun..ache se janta hun use...uski pasand- napasand..i can help u..._

_Daya(rudely)- toh tumhe kiya lagta hai..ki mein Shreya ko...uski choice ko nahi janta..Thanks..itni concern dikhane ke liye...but mein manage ker lunga..apne pyaar ko pane ke liye na mujhe..kisi ki jarurat nahi..aur tumahri toh bilkul nahi..bye..(jealous tone)_

_He takes out his mobile and left from there.. dialing a number.. and Karan just nodded as no..and smiled..after Daya left.._

_**A/N- ho..ab challenge purpose Karene ka..vo bhi sabke samne..kese..karga daya shreya ko propose? Kiya karan-Daya kabhi dost ban payenge?Kiya daya karan ko samajh payega? Kasi hogi Dayreya ki shadi? Kiya koi aur villain ayega huamre Dayreya ko..juda karne ke liye?janne ke liye jude rahein...and do review..bye take care luv u all :)**_


End file.
